From Darkness
by Of Reminiscence
Summary: Post War DHr After the war, Hermione is blind and struggles to find her way in the world. Battling depression to find comfort in the new world, Hermione only finds one person who really can bring her to the light.
1. Light That Is Not Needed

Notes: Like the HP series, I have no claim to the plot which was created by Erica. From Darkness begins after the final war in a time of rebuilding and regret. Hermione, blind and lost, struggles to find her place while many seem already secure in the new world. A story of hopelessness and hope, depression and happiness, solitude and companionship…DHr. For Erica, in hopes that this lives up to what you imagined.

From Darkness

By Rei (Of Reminiscence)

Chapter One: Light that is not Needed

Hermione moved through the kitchen ignoring the gaze she felt coming from her friend. "Ginny, I've been living for months now on my own and I hate to tell you, but I still don't need your help." Hermione dropped the two packets of tea into the cups and walked to the table. "Besides, Rufus gives more help than you could imagine."

Ginny eyed the shaggy dog on the couch, "I'm sure a seeing eye dog is well enough for the muggles but Hermione the Healers feel that…"

"No Ginny. Every time the Healers finally feel that they came up with a cure I end up in the med ward, in an unfamiliar bed, feeling like I was just raised from the dead. I'm grateful to the Healers for what they've done but there is no cure." Hermione, in her frustration, misjudged the distance and chipped part of the cup's bottom. She could hear Ginny nervously moving in her seat and folded her hands in her lap, "What else is it?"

"We're having a small…"

Hermione shook her head.

Ginny's jaw dropped as she stared at her close friend, "Why not?"

"Every time I go Ron always says that I could move in with him and Harry…Harry feels guilty every time he sees me." Hermione turned her face so that she could feel the heat of sun and imagined for a moment that she was nearly closing her eyes. The moment was soon over though when she blinked her eyes open and she still surrounded in darkness. "I didn't think I would survive the _Cruciatus_ Ginny. I stepped in front of Harry because I knew that then he could kill Voldemort while the _hybrid_ (Hermione spat out the slur) concentrated on killing me." Hermione smiled though when she heard Rufus jump off the couch and pad over for attention, but Ginny's hand on her own distracted her from the dog's love.

"You never talk about that day."

Hermione shrugged, "I woke up months later blind, and nearly incapable of walking. In my coma Voldemort still lived. Everyone had moved on by the time I woke Ginny and I was still trapped in the nightmare."

Ginny gave her hand a small squeeze, "Will you at least think about coming? Some people you haven't met are going to be there and I know the boys would feel better if you came. They miss you."

Hermione turned away from the warmth of the sunshine to smile (hopefully) in the same vicinity as her friend's face. "I'll think about it."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Hermione wished Rufus could have come with her but she doubted that traveling Floo with any animal would be smart even if she had her eyesight. Checking again that her wand was safely tucked away in her jacket's sleeve (habit really since she couldn't see to aim a spell or curse), Hermione held her cane close and shouted "Potter residence" as she threw the powder down. Ginny's shout to help her up was Hermione's first clue she shot out of the fireplace in Harry's receiving room, but soon she dusted herself off and sat on the living room's sofa.

"You came." Harry's voice shook a little before he enveloped her in his arms. "Ginny said you might."

"Yes, I thought checking up on you might encourage some desire to attend the school for higher learning, but I doubt very little would deter you from this extravagance."

The residence really was extravagant—Hermione could feel it in the massive space each room had and in the plush furniture. Harry chuckled, "No more school for me, I've had enough detentions to last for centuries". He placed a wine glass in her head but frowned when she used the pads of her fingers to 'see' the fine design in the crystal. "I'm glad you came—things haven't been the same without you."

More rings from the Floo came and soon Hermione found a very solid form sitting beside her on the couch. She smiled at the voices around her but soon found herself over whelmed at the voices and powerful mix of colognes. Excusing herself for a trip to the bathroom, Hermione was all too aware of the silence her departures received but after making her way to the hall the voices were back to the normal volume. She sighed, maybe it had been too early to come here.

"Was it Weasley's jokes or Potter's gazes that threw you off?"

Hermione startled at the voice and turned around, "Who?"

"Potter didn't introduce us because he thought you would remember me, though I doubt you do. We met back in Hogwarts—first year."

"I didn't know they let Death Eaters roam free."

Hermione frowned as Malfoy chuckled, "I was never a death eater, you're thinking of my father Lucius. Here, check my arm if you still have doubts." He sighed, took her hand and placed it on his forearm, "I'm Draco Malfoy."

Hermione took her hand away feeling no presence of dark magic, "I know which Malfoy I'm talking too—you're the prat who amused himself by hurting others."

"I grew up after our first year."

Hermione sneered before slapping her cane against his leg, "Yes we all know how your daddy used his endless fortune to expand your education. Excuse me." Hermione tapping against the floor slowly led her back to the deserted seat, and soon she heard Malfoy's voice re-entering the conversation. She gripped her cane and smiled when Ron suggested a game, but deep down Hermione wanted to scream—how could a blind girl play cards or Wizard's Chess?

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Rufus crunched on his own sugar cone as he laid underneath the table while Hermione and Ginny savored the taste of their sundaes. Nervously, Hermione picked another napkin from her lap and dapped her mouth only to scowl a second later at Ginny's laugh. "It's not funny."

Ginny continued smiling despite the scowl, "Yes it is. I promised I would tell you if you split anything so stop dabbing!"

"Yes well I found your offer of information lacking."

"So is that why you've been in an extra foul mood lately?"

Hermione dropped the spoon and sat back in her chair, "Malfoy was at your party and you gave no explanation! I've come to terms being blind, but I can't handle being in the dark like this. Either tell me everything or leave me alone."

Ginny pursed her lips, "It's not that simple Hermione. I don't even know what all happened, and Harry insists on giving you more time to adjust. I want to tell you, but Harry…"

Hermione stood and Rufus scrambled up to come to her side. Hermione gripped the handle and snapped home to the scruffy animal before leaving Ginny alone in Diagon Alley.

The long walk home gave Hermione time to think, but drew no new conclusions. Instead, her imagination grew in leaps and bounds—by the time she made it home Hermione had imagined herself lying on the ground unconscious while friends, comrades and mass destruction raged above and around her. The smell of coffee when she opened the apartment door shocked her but as she fumbled for wand a kind voice reached out. Hermione held her breath as Minerva McGonagall led her to a cup of coffee and the seat across from Dumbledore.

Hermione sat while her two favorite professors from Hogwarts told their own side of the story. Hermione absorbed the information like she had in school but intertwined with it were memories of transfiguration and advanced DADA told by each respective professor in the seventh year. She tried to imagine the years Dumbledore had spent planting the spies into Voldemort's society and turned her face away when he revealed it was Draco who saved her parents, and the extraordinary spy who was never suspected.

Dumbledore told her in detail what had happened to each friend, acquaintance, ally, or foe. Lucius Malfoy—killed by Voldemort for his failure to kill Dumbledore. Susan Bones—missing assumed dead. Alicia D'Claire—permanent resident at St. Mungo. Percy Weasley—dead. Professor Flitwick—dead. Oliver Wood—also missing. The list went on and yet Hermione sat. Millicent Bulstrode—sentenced to life at the new prison der Aufsatz (located somewhere in Germany). Madame Rosmerta—bedridden and under the care of Healer Aerin. Dumbledore paused and Minerva continued for him. She told Hermione of the effort to repair the damage the war did and of the time Hermione spent in the coma. Hermione caught glimpses of her nightmares as McGonagall spoke of the effort to repair her body and mind. "But what happened…"

Dumbledore coughed, "Only Harry could tell you that my dear, but we do know that Voldemort's spell over you helped Harry a great deal. It's why Mister Weasley and him were on such bad terms. You came out only in better condition than Voldemort."

"And Snape?"

Dumbledore sighed but made no effort to add Professor to the ex-death eater's name. "Severus worked with the Healers to repair your body before he retired to the countryside and has been acquitted of all charges…" Dumbledore eyes twinkled, "including the charge of my murder."

Hermione heard the smile in her old headmaster's voice and smiled as well before folding her hands in her lap. "And now sir? What do we do now? What do I do now?"

"We rebuild as much as we can and we make the rest better. Hogwarts will be reopening for the next school year and the Ministry is throwing its own celebration Friday night. We call for the brighter future, but my dear it starts with the desire within ourselves."

…

Later, Harry was of course furious, but a few whispered a word from Dumbledore the brewing argument was dissolved. Like old times, Hermione sat with Ron (who arrived shortly afterwards) and Harry, listening to her two friends laugh as they told her about the Longbottom-Lovegood marriage or about the final visit to the Dursleys. It was after midnight by the time they decided to leave but Ron's passing remark caught he off guard.

"What party?"

Ron laughed, "You were sent an invitation". At Hermione's silence Ron stuttered, "The celebration at the Ministry".

"Oh. Dumbledore mentioned it."

"Well, we'll see you there right?"

Hermione bit her lip and nervously cracked her fingers. A celebration? The most public appearance she had made was the small party at Harry's house. Rufus whined and sensing her apprehension, Harry crossed the room from the fireplace and took one of her hands.

"Please Hermione? We'll pick you up and Ginny will help you get dressed…"

Hermione felt lost as Ron picked up her other hand, "And mum says that she just bought you a new dress."

She weakly smiled, "I guess I can't let a new dress go to waste." Ron and Harry pressed kisses to her forehead like a mother kisses her child. She heard them grab the Floo powder and call out their respective homes leaving her with Rufus on more. Hermione tapped the floor with her cane, "Rufus—the light." After jumping onto a chair, Rufus flipped the switch and at last padded over to Hermione's feet where he laid down in a heap of yawns and the nightly ritual of scratching behind his ear. The apartment was now dark with the only light coming from outside through the window. "I don't need light I can't see."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Please tell me what you think!

This was written on request from Erica but any suggestions, comments, or criticisms are welcome.


	2. A Choice to Leave Ignorance

Notes: Like the HP series, I have no claim to the plot which was created by Erica. From Darkness begins after the final war in a time of rebuilding and regret. Hermione, blind and lost, struggles to find her place while many seem already secure in the new world. A story of hopelessness and hope, depression and happiness, solitude and companionship…DHr. For Erica, in hopes that this lives up to what you imagined.

Thank you to all those who reviewed!

From Darkness

By Rei (Of Reminiscence)

For Erica

Previously in From Darkness Chapter One: Light that is not Needed:

"I'm grateful to the Healers for what they've done but there is no cure. I didn't think I would survive the _Cruciatus_ Ginny. I stepped in front of Harry because I knew that then he could kill Voldemort while the _hybrid_ (Hermione spat out the slur) concentrated on killing me."

"We do know that Voldemort's spell over you helped Harry a great deal. It's why Mister Weasley and him were on such bad terms. You came out only in better condition than Voldemort… Severus worked with the Healers to repair your body before he retired to the countryside and since has been acquitted of all charges…" Dumbledore eyes twinkled, "including the charge of my murder."

Hermione tapped the floor with her cane, "Rufus—the light." After jumping onto a chair, Rufus flipped the switch and at last padded over to Hermione's feet where he laid down in a heap of yawns and the nightly ritual of scratching behind his ear. The apartment was now dark with the only light coming from outside through the window. "I don't need light I can't see."

Chapter Two: A Choice to Leave Ignorance

Hermione sat at the table as the storm outside raged on. She imagined a torrent of wind and lightning with currents of water to douse the streets. The sound was comforting and she was content to sit. Rufus whined and Hermione reached down to scratch him behind the ears. It was probably going to be a long night and Hermione was determined not to show up in a foul mood—a battle she was beginning to loose. The clock chimed the hour of nine and faintly she could hear to sharp crack of Ginny's arrival. Harry was against lowering the wards in the living room but agreed when Hermione reasoned that anyone could reach her simply by waiting out front.

"Hermione?"

Ginny's voice, she was coming to help… Tapping the floor drew Rufus's attention and with a quick lick, the middle aged dog scampered off to find the redhead. Hermione's lips curled up when Ginny pleasantly shrieked and promptly came in the room a minute later.

"Merlin's beard Hermione, you should at least leave a candle out for visitors." Ginny whispered _Lumos_ and walked around with the wand extended before her until her found the light switch.

Hermione tilted her head, Ginny's arrival had drowned out the clatter of rain, "A candle would catch the apartment on fire Ginny and I couldn't see to put the fire out."

"Well I suppose that's something for muggle…" Ginny paused and carefully pronounced "electricity" before pulling Hermione up from the chair and down the hall to the bathroom. "I'm ready except for my clothes so lets get you cleaned up and ready to go."

Minutes later, Hermione squeezed Ginny's hand as she guided her into the tub of soapy water. The water was cooler than Hermione's preferred temperature but the feeling of the scratchy sponge cleaning her back and Ginny's fingers thoroughly cleaning her scalp wasn't one she was willing to give up. Afterwards, Hermione wiggled in her robe and remarked that she hadn't been so clean in ages.

"Mrs. Potter?"

Ginny paused from polishing the last of Hermione's nails and opened the bathroom door. She hissed at whoever was on the other side but the nervous giggle gave the person away as Dobby. Hermione heard Ginny's sigh and wondered what the younger woman was saying to have the house elf pop away in a squeak. A quick muttered charm and Hermione's hair was not only dry but completely straight.

"Ginny? Whats…"

"Not now Hermione." Flustered, Ginny pulled out a crumbled piece of paper and used the charms on it to design Hermione's hair and add makeup.

The rustle of fabric meant the dress was ready and Hermione obediently held up her arms. "Hold on…" The dress muffled her protests.

"We're running late." Ginny took the shoes, slid them onto Hermione's feet, and tied the strap. "That was Harry and Ron wondering where we were at." Taking a step back, Ginny took her own dress out of the box, and pulled it on. "We have to hurry."

"Ginny!"

Placing her hands on her friend's shoulders, Ginny drew Hermione into a hug. "We wanted to wait, but after months and you didn't get better, we decided to exchange vows and save the actual ceremony for later. Dumbledore told Harry we should tell you as soon as you were well but it never felt like the right time to tell you. Please say that you understand."

Hermione awkwardly patted Ginny's arms and withdrew from the hug, "Don't worry Gin, I already had my suspicions."

The moment of silence stretched between them until Ginny straightened and pulled her up. "Come on girl, we've a party to catch."

Rufus followed them at a distance, sneezing at the sharp smell of perfume, and whined at the girls. Hermione pulled from Ginny's grasp and bent down, "Be a good boy Rufus, I'll be home soon." She smiled and gave him a quick hug before reaching for her cane. Her hands continued reaching until Hermione realized that the object wasn't even in that area. "Ginny, my cane, do you see it?"

"Oh, don't worry about it. Harry said we'll be your eyes tonight."

"But Gin…" Hermione started as Ginny shoved a portkey into her hand. The sharp pull made her queasy and the only thing Hermione was thankful for was the fact Ginny that didn't let her fall. The floor was slippery and in her shoes, Hermione hardly felt comfortable to walk since she hadn't worn heels since before the war.

"Ron is going to take your arm. Don't worry we're inside the hall, Dad got special permission for this portkey."

Hermione opened her mouth to say she was more annoyed than anything else, but now they were walking upstairs. Hermione tried to count the stairs but Ron's fast pace made her concentrate on not falling on her face. The room felt vast and from all the people that approached them, Hermione could only assume it was. They mingled through the crowd with Ron's sweaty hand holding onto hers. Hermione smiled absently in the direction she heard each new voice, but when Ron whispered "It's Neville" she reached out a hand. "I'm to hear your doing so well Neville…Truly, I've missed you."

She heard Neville's sharp intake of breath and imagine him blushing down to his toes. His light touch on her hand caused something deep down to crack. Hermione grabbed his hand and furiously shook it, "Don't you dare be sad for me Neville, things could have been a lot worse…"

"Indeed."

Hermione dropped Neville's hand and turned toward the new voice "Professor Snape I wanted to—"

"No need Miss Granger, just keep Potter out of my stores and we'll be even."

She nodded her head and followed Ron's lead away from the professor and Neville not bothering to listen to her friend's complaints. A waiter took her hand then from Ron and guided her to the chair. She felt odd sitting in a chair that a strange man had guided her to and Ginny's reassurances didn't give her much comfort. So Ginny was sitting to her left but Hermione was at a loss who else was sitting at the table or where. Her hands gently touched the edge of the table and found out it was large and round.

While the other around the table talked, Hermione's fingertips touched the silverware and found (to her extreme disappointment) that there would be more than just a salad, main meal, and dessert. Hermione imagined the different forks glittering in the candlelight, thought back to the ball in Hogwarts, and delicately reached for her water glass. It was already filled already to the brim and Hermione had a hard time not spilling it. She sighed, it was going to be a long meal.

"It won't be so bad, after all, everyone will be too drunk before too long, and you'll be able to slip out the back without anyone the wiser.

Hermione swung her head to right as if then her eyesight would return and prove her suspicions wrong. Realizing how very of the people had said anything to him so far, Hermione knew it could be no one else. "Mr. Malfoy, I didn't realize you would be here."

"I doubt you would have come if you knew."

There was a shuffling around the table and she felt Ginny push a long piece of paper into her hands. The waiter served them all champagne and said he would take their orders in a few minutes. She took a long breath; on occasions like this, it was probably safe to ask for…

"On the menu it seems like the best option is duck… although the shrimp and scallop pasta is a close second. You know of course the appetizers have already been selected and include a salad, soup, bread, and fried ravioli."

Hermione turned, surprised by Draco's consideration. "Fried ravioli?"

"Its very good. The duck comes with cooked greens and a chive baked potato. The pasta comes with rosemary oil bread."

"The duck sounds fine…thank you." Hermione laid her useless menu down unopened and took another sip of water, "Could you tell me a bit more about this party?"

Draco paused uncertain what to say, "Since the war's end this is the first time the people have had a chance to relax. With the rush to rebuild the Ministry almost ignored many of the people involved in the war and probably they just now thought to give Potter a medal…Careful now the waiter is coming up to your left."

Hermione almost choked on her water from Draco's frankness but managed to clear her throat before waiter asked for her order.

"I see everyone is about to order, if I may start with you madam…what would you like?"

Hermione felt everyone's eyes on her and heard Ginny fumble with the menu. Her nervousness gave Ginny just the slightest opening…

"Oh, she'll have the shrimp scallop pasta…"

"Actually Ginny I would like the duck and extra chive on the potato…" Hermione bit back a smile as Ginny whispered her apologies and made her own order. Draco's own voice was a bit smug when he gave his order but Hermione couldn't care at that moment. Unlike the others, Draco had spared her from at least some embarrassment during this fiasco and that counted for something.

The conversation was a bit dull until Ron called for a toast to Harry—the Boy Who Lived. A few other had added to Ron's toast by the time Hermione safely had the champagne glass in hand. The quick sip when there was silence and the soft release of glasses onto the table said that she had gotten the timing right but Hermione felt sicker—she didn't even know where Harry was sitting!

A brush against her ear and Hermione realized that Draco was leaning quite close to her. She almost moved away but Draco's hand on her wrist made her stop. "what…"

"Ginny, Potter, Weasley, Lavender, Healer Brookheart, Gawain Robards, and yours truly." Draco leaned back and released her wrist, "The Healer woman keeps looking at you."

Hermione snorted, "Probably because she wants to know why I refused anymore help. I've tired of their hopeful cures…"

Whatever reply Draco might have had was silence by the arrival of soup. Hermione took a tentative sip of the soup and despite not knowing what it was ate a good portion of the bowl. The fresh bread and salad came next followed by long speeches of praise for all those present. Draco's snort at a few name received a stern "Malfoy" from Potter a few times, but overall Hermione gladly absorbed the information freely given. All speeches done the main courses came next and Draco softly murmured that the duck was to the top left, greens to the right, and the potato closest to her at the bottom.

The food was good, Hermione doubted that she had better, but as the conversation slowly fell silent, a sense of anticipation or foreboding came over her. "Ginny?" When she didn't answer Hermione twisted the cloth napkin on her lap. Draco's own inquiry to "Potter" made him curse to Harry's response and receive an admonition from Gawain.

A man on stage (Hermione thought) introduced the minister of magic and Hermione blankly applauded. The fact that Fudge's successor and her dog shared the same name was very amusing but when he started to speak…

"—We have waited for this day a long time. I regret that some could not be with us to celebrate, but their sacrifice won us this Golden Age. Among us tonight are some of the most talented wizards and witches I have ever know. We have all earned our wands many times over but there are those that rose above the occasion. Their age…"

Hermione's breath caught in her throat and she fumbled for some comfort.

"—for their contribution not only to the war but also to rebuilding would Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Draco Malfoy please…"

Hermione heard Harry and Ron already stand up and walk to the minister while Ginny's hiss fell on their deaf ears. Fumbling, Hermione pushed the chair back and stood up. Her first step forward after turning around wasn't accompanied with another one and her ears burned—surely everyone in the hall was staring at her now. A hand took her arm and placed it on her own and Hermione found herself being led to the front.

"Am I walking too fast?"

Hermione shook her head and gripped Draco's arm a bit harder. The whispered of '5 stairs' caught her attention and she took a tentative step up. Finally, she stood amongst her friends and Draco and accepted the minister's medal accompanied by the Order of Merlin First Class.

The flash of cameras flooded Hermione's ears and she smiled uncertainly. Minister Rufus called for the heroes to open the dance floor and instead of Draco releasing Hermione he pulled her closer. "Malfoy I can't…"

"Draco and surely you can. Remember the simple steps and I'll take care the rest."

The dance was pleasant and the torrent of camera flashes never seemed to end. Hermione wished she could see Draco's face but settled on the only question she could ask, "Why?"

"Because Potter had no business bringing you here if he wasn't going to take any responsibility. Every knew what happened to your eyesight but Potter insisted you didn't need help. I thought he told you this was also an award ceremony but the fool left that out too."

Hermione thought carefully over Draco's words before answering, "Ginny wouldn't let me bring my cane that's the reason why…"

Draco snorted, "There are other ways to see and if they choose to leave you in ignorance that's your problem." He spun Hermione and she could hear an increase in the flashes. "I don't hate you but I certainly don't write any overtures to your pale skin or shiny finger nails so I'm only going offer this once. I can teach you how to see without your eyes but leave Potter and the rest of your friends out of it. It won't be easy but then I expect you know that."

"Why do you offer me this?"

"I know I was cruel and maybe in some ways I still am. In this way I can pay back the meanness in our first year and show Potter he's nothing over me."

"So its revenge?"

Draco stopped as the music drew to a halt, "Consider revenge as an added bonus. Think about it—you know how to reach me."

Hermione withdrew from Draco's grasp, "I'll…"

The forceful yank on her arm threw Hermione against Harry. She scolded him for a minute but continued the dance only unconsciously noting that Harry was not as charitable in his dance leadership. The night ended early for Hermione when she asked Ginny to take her home. Hermione wasn't ready for Ginny to leave with Harry and Ron with Lavender (though Ron denied their relationship) and so she apologized for taking Gin away from the party. They arrived a moment later to Rufus's delight and soon Ginny left and they were alone again. Hermione could still hear the torrent of rain but had to imagine the flashes of lightning. The apartment was silent and she was alone like always but tonight seemed a little different.

"Lets go to bed Rufus."


	3. The Momentary Insanity of Despair

Notes: Like the HP series, I have no claim to the plot which was created by Erica. From Darkness begins after the final war in a time of rebuilding and regret. Hermione, blind and lost, struggles to find her place while many seem already secure in the new world. A story of hopelessness and hope, depression and happiness, solitude and companionship…DHr. For Erica, in hopes that this lives up to what you imagined.

To all those who reviewed --- tefy, J.S., Atlanta, Didi---thank you so much!

From Darkness

By Rei (Of Reminiscence)

For Erica

Previously in From Darkness Chapter Two: A Choice to Leave Ignorance

Placing her hands on her friend's shoulders, Ginny drew Hermione into a hug. "We wanted to wait, but after months and you didn't get better, we decided to exchange vows and save the actual ceremony for later. Dumbledore told Harry we should tell you as soon as you were well but it never felt like the right time to tell you. Please say that you understand."

She heard Neville's sharp intake of breath and imagine him blushing down to his toes. His light touch on her hand caused something deep down to crack. Hermione grabbed his hand and furiously shook it, "Don't you dare be sad for me Neville, things could have been a lot worse…"

Hermione shook her head and gripped Draco's arm a bit harder. The whispered of '5 stairs' caught her attention and she took a tentative step up. Finally, she stood amongst her friends and Draco as she accepted the minister's medal accompanied by the Order of Merlin First Class.

"I can teach you how to see without your eyes but leave Potter and the rest of your friends out of it. It won't be easy but then I expect you know that."

Chapter Three: The Momentary Insanity of Despair

Hermione curled up and cried. The dishtowel Rufus had dropped at her feet remained there forgotten. Her finger's cut had slowed to sluggish ooze but Hermione couldn't feel that, she could only remember the frustration and hopelessness. The coffee grinds that started the relapse were silent across the countertops and floor. Shards from the broken mug were scattered about her and it was easier just to cry. Crying helped. Crying released her. Her muscles, remembering similar clenches of pain from months ago, gripped her with a familiar terror. Hermione sobbed, using her left hand to ease the tense muscles. She leaned forward and cried into soft yet hard form in front of her. As the form's limbs held her tight, Hermione shuttered and wept away what she had been trying to suppress. The desire for coffee long forgotten, Hermione finally laid still as sleep over took her.

The sticky roughness of Rufus's tongue drew Hermione up and out of bed—an unfamiliar bed. Her initial fear of the hospital was swept aside when a crushing force took her up into a hug. Two crushing forces Hermione amended when she heard their shouts of glee. Hermione laughed too and obligingly held on to George as he carried or rather twirled her down to the kitchen.

"Mum said you had come to spend the night—"

"So we thought we should. Though it's a bloody shame we weren't allowed to bring our new prototypes."

"You would love the Knots, we use them on Ron when he comes around."

Hermione laughed and kicked out at Fred when he pulled her extended foot. The fun didn't end when George dropped her in a chair. Instead, the laughs and chuckles continued throughout breakfast. Mounds of scrambled eggs, plates of bacon, bowls of sausage, mountains of pancakes, and almost two loaves worth of toast accompanied by gallons of milk, coffee, or tea were devoured over the next two hours. Somewhere in the middle of breakfast, Arthur's arrival accompanied Bill's and Charlie's then after a reshuffling of chairs the meal began again. The food was wonderful and Hermione was thoroughly stuffed. The twins laughed Molly's scolding away as they kissed her and Hermione on the cheek. Slowly the table was cleared away and then only two mugs remained.

Molly sipped her tea and watched Hermione over the rim of the mug. "Did you like your dress?"

"Yes it was very nice I hope it didn't cost too much."

Molly laughed, "Well actually since the boys opened their shop they've been paying for a few things here and there. George and Fred insisted on footing the bill—they mentioned it was payment for destroying your uniform."

Hermione laughed, "Oh I had forgotten! One of their trick meant for Ron hit be first and turned my robes pink..they swore one day they would buy me new ones."

Molly chuckled and refilled their cups with fresh water, "They wouldn't of repaid Ron. Mint or Berry?"

"Mmm Berry."

Molly added mint to her own cup and a slice of lemon before leaning back in her chair well worn with age. "So were you shocked when you woke up?"

"What happened?"

"Well apparently your dog ran down to the Leaky Cauldron then one of men there recognized him and owled Harry. He found you and brought you here late last night, you've been asleep since yesterday morning. Ginny and Harry had you at their house for a while."

"Oh, and Rufus?"

"Arthur picked him up when he went out for errands." Molly looked up at her old clock and smiled weakly at the spoon which no longer moved, "We lost so much during the war my dear girl and if something happened to you… Ginny told me she finds you sitting in the dark and the other night you looked so sad sitting at the table. Now I know the Malfoy boy isn't the best company…"

Hermione gripped the mug between her hands, "That's the thing, Draco was the one who had been the best company! Ginny wouldn't let me take my cane, Harry won't tell me anything, and even though Ron waked me to the table he didn't do anything else. Some days I'll feel alone and then I feel smothered!"

"What happened yesterday?"

"I wanted to make coffee but then I split the container and then I was trying to clean it up and then I dropped my cup and I was trying to pick up the pieces and then my finger got cut then I slipped…" Hermione sobbed into her hands and turned away.

"Now dearie its okay." Molly pulled Hermione to a hug, "The boys are unsure how to understand the new you. You've always been strong—seeing your dependence on your cane or a moment when you can't do something hurts them. Harry was so upset when he brought you over and when you didn't wake up later in the evening he almost went for a Healer. Its hard but we're here for you. The boys and Ginny will get used to things and they'll get better." Molly pulled Hermione's chin up and wiped away the tears, "You'll get better. Now lets get cleaned up and we'll nip over to Diagon Alley. We'll even bring Rufus if he'll cheer you up, and then cook a feast—this will be the first time we've all been here in a while."

Diagon Alley seemed all the more mysterious when Hermione couldn't see what she heard. Rufus had only fully walked the length of the wizarding street once even though Hermione frequently walked him to the cauldron. He panted in excitement yet still walked at a controlled pace with Hermione holding onto his harness's handle. Rufus sneezed at the monkeys, and Mr. Ollivander gave him a treat when they stopped at his shop.

Before long, Molly had most of the things she needed for dinner and was currently taking a quick break with Hermione. They drank their bubbly sodas and planned a few final shops to visit.

"Molly!"

Hermione tilted her head trying to place the voice.

"Oh dear its Mrs. Pennybrew. I'd introduce you but Ron would never forgive me. She can be a terror. If you don't mind I'll just pop on over."

She smiled, "I'll wait here and catch my second wind." Secretly, Hermione was glad for this moment to sit down as Molly could maneuver the shops for days and still have enough energy to tame Fred and George. The sun peeked out from behind the clouds and warmed her back with a soothing tenderness.

"Is this seat taken?"

"Malfoy? No, but I'm with a friend."

"Yeah I saw Weasley's mother, and what have I said before? Its Draco, now try it yourself…"

Hermione bit back a smile, "hmmm… Draco."

"Good now next time when I see you'll say 'Hello Draco'"

The screech of the chair along the stone patio made her cringe. She wondered what to say and instead worrying laughed when Rufus took over the conversation. Apparently he had moved from behind her chair to attack Draco. "Calm down, its just Rufus."

"Rufus? You named your dog after the Minister? I'm sure he'll be touched and more than he's touched already." Draco moved his chair away from the panting animal

"He's a seeing eye dog, he came with the name."

"Yes well if my tie is still in one piece after you get home, I would like it back."

"Miss Hermione?"

Hermione turned her head hoping for some direction from Draco but unfortunately received none. She blankly head out her hand, "Yes that's me, you are?"

"Letia—from Hogwarts first year…My father, he's a muggle, and he works at a publishing office. For your kindness…"

Hermione quickly grasped the hard object before it fell out of her hand. The object was square and felt like plastic. The girl's footsteps ran away and Hermione frowned, "Well just don't sit there Draco tell me what it is."

Picking it up Draco chuckled, "Well the girl certainly knows your from Hogwarts. It's _Hogwarts—A History_ on CD. Do you generally make this impression?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, usually its Harry who gets all the attention." The silence permeated the atmosphere and she was reluctant to break it. "Your offer…" Hermione inwardly frowned when Draco made no effort to support the conversation. "Where would we…I mean somewhere…"

"In most places we would have endless onlookers, my place will do fine."

"Malfoy Manor?"

"Where else? I will provide for your arrival although it will require your cooperation—a lock of hair will do fine. I take it you'll be at the Weasleys for the day…" At Hermione's nod, Draco leaned back and pulled a small knife from an arm sheath. "That's fine then… Expect me tomorrow about 2 and be dressed to work."

Hermione felt a pull on her hair and grabbed the strands once the pressure was gone. "Why tomorrow?" She received no answer and when Molly returned minutes later Hermione had almost convinced herself she had just imagined the chance meeting. However, Molly questions about what he wanted destroyed that fantasy.

The day in Diagon Alley ended and by the time everyone started to gather around the dinnertable Hermione's arms were tired from the endless stirring, pounding and mixing. Once Molly had made the bread dough, Hermione kneaded it while she moved on to something else. Other various dishes, after being put together, were also stirred by Hermione, but the Sweet potato pie was her favorite.

The meal didn't have the same conversation during lunch since everyone concentrated on their food, but after the dishes had been pushed back Arthur spoke about some minor raid. New ways of securing Gringotts, a loose blue diamond dragon, and new plans for rebuilding dulled Hermione's ears. Fred picked her up even though she refused the need for sleep.

The deep chuckle amused her, "You've work hard Hermione—you deserve a rest."

Molly looked at the couch and sighed, "Poor girl. I think I wore her out."

"Is she doing better then?"

Molly cracked Ron's hand with a nearby serving spoon, "No thanks to you. I know its not your fault, you don't understand, but Hermione needs aid."

"We tried Mrs. Weasley but she's so stubborn…" Harry squirmed in his chair and threw a glance at his friend, "She says one thing but then gets mad when…"

"I said aid, not help. If you take her out tell her where and what for. If you're going to get food read the menu not to her but generally out loud. You boys have to be her eyes and still allow her to maintain a strength."

Ginny squeezed Harry's hand, "She sits in the dark with nothing to do. She can't read and certainly can't work."

"Then every morning take her out to lunch before you go to work or at least ask the girl questions so that she can use her brain." Molly paused in her tirade and looked about the table. "She feels vulnerable right now and just needs to know we're standing beside her."

George threw down his fork and scowled, "She needs to know that it can still be like old times."

The table's occupants nodded and took a collective rest from the topic. Ron quirked his half smile and drew out a piece of folded parchment. "Now that's cleared, here's the information for the next meeting—six o'clock at headquarters."

- - -

Hermione gasped as she held her hand to her eyes and reached out with the other. She grabbed wisps of air until suddenly something grabbed her hand. The damp scaly skin made her skin crawl and her stomach lurch against her innards. The formidable man grabbed the other hand and drew it away from her eyes. Red-rimmed eyes looked into her own and stared. "Such a slip of a girl…" A tingling sensation and Hermione brought up her defenses. The continuous poundings against the wall made her cringe and almost sob when a single crack appeared in that wall. With a roar of triumph and man leaped into the mind, "Yes all of them…all of your secrets!"

With a cry Hermione forced herself out of the dream. She was on a couch probably in the Weasley house by the feel of the knitted blanket. Her body shook with the effort to control herself—Voldemort was dead and no one else would care to attack her—she was Harry's poor blind friend. "Its nothing…just your imagination." She shivered and couldn't push that terrible feeling out of the pit of her stomach. The last day of the war would echo for an eternity.

For a second the despair gripped her like a night terror. Would she ever dispel this dreamer's fear? Even awake she didn't quite feel the total reality of the situation. She fumbled her way to Mr. Weasley's workshop carrying that small package with her. Rufus whined but she closed the door on him. Gently, she felt her way around until she came to a small round device with headphones. Pulling out the CD she inserted it and started pushing the small rounds buttons. Hermione heard the disk spin and sighed.

"Founded by Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin, Hogwarts is a school of witchcraft and wizardry. As the only major school of the magical arts in Britain, the enrollment at the school is rather large and is open to and Britain child with magical potential at age 11. With the extensive grounds…"

The tenor voice filled her ears and she leaned against the door post unknowing that from the top floor of the house a young man watched her. She smiled for once peaceful in the darkness.


	4. Changes and Manipulations

Notes: Like the HP series, I have no claim to the plot which was created by Erica. From Darkness begins after the final war in a time of rebuilding and regret. Hermione, blind and lost, struggles to find her place while many seem already secure in the new world. A story of hopelessness and hope, depression and happiness, solitude and companionship…DHr. For Erica, in hopes that this lives up to what you imagined.

To Nicoli—If I told you whether or not Hermione regains her eye sight why would to continue to read:-P Keep reading and you'll not be disappointed—My promise to you.

Language is a bit more strong in this chapter and Hermione... Well I hope everyone is pleased at the end.

From Darkness

By Rei (Of Reminiscence)

For Erica

Previously in From Darkness Chapter Three: The Momentary Insanity of Despair

"Your dog ran down to the Leaky Cauldron then one of men there recognized him and owled Harry. He found you and brought you here late last night, you've been asleep since yesterday morning…"

"I will provide for your arrival although it will require your cooperation—a lock of hair will do fine. I take it you'll be at the Weasleys for the day…" At Hermione's nod, Draco leaned back and pulled a small knife from an arm sheath. "That's fine then… Expect me tomorrow about 2 and be dressed to work."

The tenor voice filled her ears and she leaned against the doorpost unknowing that from the top floor of the house a young man watched her. She smiled for once peaceful in the darkness.

Chapter Four: Changes and Manipulations --(Possibly Subject to Revision later on)

After waking from sitting in a heap on the ground, Hermione cheerfully went to breakfast with Ginny. They chatted for a while before she headed home and Ginny went off to work. When Ginny left her at the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione took her time heading home. The CD of _Hogwarts—A History_ rested in her bag and the mere presence of it gave her some comfort. Books weren't out of her reach—instead, the reader's voice washed over her like waves in the ocean carrying current after current of replenishing nourishment.

The long walk and brief stops at the crosswalks seemed shorter than usual. Three steps up and the door on the right was her flat. The key on the small ring for the door lock opened the door and Hermione stepped in. It wasn't much cooler indoors when she finally closed the door. The summer's heat had set in and by Rufus's sneezes he was glad to be home too. Someone, probably Ginny or Harry, had cleaned up the coffee mess and after a cool glass of water, Hermione went to her room intent on finding decent clothes. Half an hour later, though she had found several possibilities, Hermione had no clue if any of the clothes matched which brought her to the current predicament.

Hermione carefully knocked on the neighboring flat door and hoped someone was home at the same time of hoping no one answered. She knew that the woman was older, rarely had any visitors, and preferred Mrs. C as opposed to her full last name that Hermione couldn't remember. Although Ginny had talked with her, this was Hermione's first chance to actually meet her neighbor.

"Just a moment!"

Hermione heard a couple bangs and a muttered curse before the door finally opened.

"Well, what is it?"

For a moment, Hermione thought the words would emerge out of her mouth, but through she swallow and took a deep breath nothing came out.

"Cat got your tongue yes?" Apparently the woman gave her a swift assessing examination before pushing the screen door open. "You must be the girl next door—Hermione Granger. I met your friend—the redheaded girl—she told me your predicament. Is there anything I might help you with?"

"I, uh, am meeting someone in an hour who is… Well I need clothes and I have some picked out but…"

"Matching?"

"Huh?"

"You want to make sure your colors match."

Hermione blushed, "If you don't mind."

"Course not. Honestly I'm surprised you haven't been over here before."

They walked to the door of Hermione's flat and after the first try she successfully grasped the door's handle and pulled it open. The woman followed her to the room and chuckled seeing the mass culmination of different colored clothing. After some muttering Hermione reached out a hand and sat on the nearest chair, "Its…my friend will be helping me out but he said I needed clothing I could move around in."

"Yes well I think the nice dark red shirt and black pants which will do fine. Socks?"

Hermione nodded in the direction of Mrs. C's voice and anxiously waited for the results. The clothes were on her lap a second before Hermione was thrown behind a screen. She supposed her clothes had to be tried on for the final say and sighed. Draco would demand promptness and a muggle woman helping her pick out clothes would not be a good way to start this new arrangement. Wiggling out of her clothes and into the new ones Hermione thought over Draco's presence. Surely, the new Draco Malfoy was different from the one she met in her First Year.

Hermione pulled her old shirt off, frowned when her hair crackled with electricity, and pulled the new one back on. He was frank and practically admitted this was a way to show Harry and Ron up. Hermione fumbled as she cautious shimmied the pants off and pulled the new ones back on. Her fingers numbly clinched the strap into place and buttoned it on—besides what harm could this arrangement make? Hermione stepped from behind the screen with her socks in the other hand while her right hand felt around. "Will this do?"

"Fine I say. You'll be moving around so I'll even braid your hair—Just sit on the bed and we'll get those socks on too."

Hermione sat down and Rufus (already scrawled out on top) nosed her side begging for attention and she obliging scratched behind his ears—it wasn't his faults he couldn't see colors.

Mrs. C moved like she had known Hermione's flat all her life. Her hands were adapt at pulling the socks on and tying the string of a pair of black sneakers found in the dark recesses of the closet. Her hands were gentle but fast as she brushed out Hermione's crackling brown hair and braided it until it stretched down her back in a thick rope.

Of course, when Mrs. C left, Hermione blushed but promised she would ask for help when she needed it. Her hair swayed behind her and surprisingly Hermione felt herself playing with the braid's tuft end. A whine from Rufus was all the warning she had before a pressure popped her ears and sent her stumbling backwards. Two cool hands gripped her arms and pulled her hands away from protecting her ears.

"You alright there?"

Hermione nodded at Draco's voice, "What was that?"

"A tracing spell—you can tell someone is tracing you by the increasing pressure. In this case I used your hair as the focus." The cool hand flipped the braid over her shoulder and pulled something around her neck. Hermione started to pull away but the motions of him tying the object made her stop. "This is what you'll use to reach the Manor. The lock of your hair is inside the Rosite combined with a drop of my own blood." Draco chuckled at Hermione's hesitation to touch the hard glassy object. "It looks like a necklace but if you tap it and say 'Abra Malfoy Manor' you'll appear in the receiving room. Any other apparition spell and you'll probably end up as fertilizer in my mother's gardens." Draco stepped away, "I'll go on ahead but remember its 'Abra Malfoy Manor' and don't forget your wand."

With a crack he left and Hermione felt stunned.

Hermione's arrival minutes later was a great sigh of relief. The passage to the manor clenched her stomach until she thought she had nothing left. With wand in her right and the cane in the other she slowly began exploring the room. Hermione started when her cane was ripped out of her hand and another strong hand gripped her wand trying to steal it away. After moments of struggle, Hermione was gasping to steady her breath.

"That's a start a least. Your first lesson is to see the area around you."

"And how am I to do that?"

"Listen and you'll find out."

The lesson sped by faster than Hermione thought. Draco forced her to sit still on the floor and slow her breathing down until all she felt was silence and emptiness. The lesson moved on until Hermione could predict if she was about to run into an object.

Malfoy's hands and voice were calm and impersonal yet deep down Hermione was satisfied with the blandness. Of course, not to say that her eagerness of the new information wasn't spinning around in her head, but the appealing nature of finally doing something worth while appealed to her in so many different dimensions.

From knowing the area around her, Hermione could feel the shift of the air. Before and beside objects the air bent as if to accommodate the furnishings and if something raced toward her then she felt a slight inclination to the air towards her. Weeks later, Draco promised, Hermione could move on from evading someone or something to taking an offensive approach.

Hermione's life became routine. Usually it was breakfast or lunch with Ginny, then a light lunch with Mrs. C, followed by outfit picking, and then of course lessons with Malfoy.

Six weeks from the very first session, Hermione would often return home and listen to her books on CD as she relaxed in the bathtub. Hogwarts—a History was followed by The Practical Guide to Wizarding Traditions by the Historical Society, which was followed shortly after with Witches throughout the Ages by Nelly Neilson.

The words relaxed Hermione more than the water could and whenever Letia saw Hermione she always seemed to have a new CD case for her. A laugh somewhere in her flat and Rufus's playful bark sent Hermione out of the tub and into a fluffy robe. For some reason Hermione knew exactly how it was. "Ginny?" Hermione's hand reached out and pushed the second to the right button effectively stopping the CD.

"Yeah, its me. Good guess! You know in the revised version of that book Nelly Neilson mentions you."

Hermione leaned against the door frame before dropping into the nearest chair. "Me?"

Ginny laughed and playfully pushed Hermione. "Oh yes, now let me see…" Ginny coughed and cleared her throat, "In most recent years the defeat of You-Know-Who has added one more witch into the hall of fame. Recent receiver of the Order of Merlin—First Class, Hermione Jane Granger was a crucial factor in the defeat of the dark side. Her injuries from the final battle has left the infamous friend of Harry Potter blind, but yet the brave heroine refuses to sit in the dark and as always remains faithfully at Harry Potter's side." Ginny laughed at Hermione's faint blush and began opening several drawers, "You're the heroine of the age Miss Granger, and the public demands another appearance".

* * *

Molly Weasley critically eyed Hermione's appearance at the table of honor. Hermione didn't smile as easily as she wanted to but it was better than what it was at the reception. The constant financial strain on the Wizarding Community was something Hermione wasn't quite aware of, but instead of complaining Hermione applauded during some particular good buys from the auction and made an effort to be social.

The appearance of Draco Malfoy wasn't entirely unexpected but the cool acceptance by Hermione caught Molly off guard. The fundraiser continued and when there was a brief break Molly shuffled forward.

"Mrs. Weasley!"

"Its always Molly to you dear." Molly smiled brightly before realizing that Hermione was wearing dark sunglasses. The shades drew attention away from clouded eyes and Molly liked the change. "How have you been?"

"Just fine I suppose. Have you seen Ron? I haven't seen him in a while and I was just wondering what he was up to."

Molly bit her lip before pushing a stray hair out of Hermione's face. It was odd how all the rest of Hermione's hair was one length except for this one lock. "He's been a little tied up with work but I'll tell him to take one morning off to see you."

"Oh…"

"I see that you're on good terms with Draco Malfoy."

"Yes, he's not exactly the friendliest, but—"

The relaxed atmosphere was broken up when a young male's voice broke out, "Minister! Urgent Letter!"

Molly hurried over to the Minister thinking of her duties to the Order and Hermione turned her head towards Draco. "What going on?"

"The Minister just received bad news from the looks of it." Draco cursed and pushed Hermione underneath the table just as unbelievable coldness penetrated through her clothes and skin. "Get down!"

Hermione's eyes ached and she pressed at her temples with an urgent necessity. She could faintly hear Draco's voice shouting at Ginny before an unbelievable pain seared her nerves from her eyes but darkness consumed her.

* * *

The next morning Hermione woke up in an unfamiliar bed. She hated the hospital. She sat up and gratefully leaned against the pillows when moving became too hard for her. A shuffling beside the bed made Hermione turn her head.

"Glad to see your awake."

Harry. "How's Ginny?"

"Just fine now. She's at home sleeping." Harry's hands adjusted the collar of her hospital gown and Hermione faintly registered how (years ago) that attention would have made her blush. "I have to go to the Ministry now but the Healers will watch over you." Harry chuckled at Hermione's scowl, "Play nice Hermione. They really do have your best interests in mind."

Hermione just barely leaned into Harry's hand when he held her face and kissed her forehead good bye. The door to her room was held open for longer than it would take for Harry to walk out and Hermione calmed herself and Looked out. She cringed—another person possibly a Healer was in her room.

"Good morning Miss Granger! How are you today?"

"I feel fine really and ready to check out."

The voice chuckled, "I'm afraid only my superiors can give you leave to check out. I'm your immediate care specialist Healer Argon but my supervisor Healer Seifert will be your standing doctor. I hear that we're to cure your blindness."

Hermione sucked in a breath, "Its permanent and I refuse to give permission for any treatment."

Healer Argon shuffled his papers, "Not according to this. According to our by laws any person wounded by dark magic may not be in their capabilities and so they must accept any care their standing doctor suggests."

"This is bull shit!" Hermione forced herself up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. When a pair of hands restrained her and the owner of those hands called for help she cried out in frustration. The door to her room slammed open and uncaring hands pulled her back down. Leather restraints clamped down on wrists and ankles but the spells were already lulling her senses into dormant sleep.

When Hermione was given a few hours of her own she did her best to talk to her friends, but they ignored her pleas. Healer Argon explained the supervisor had discussed the situation with Harry and no her friends would not be checking her out any time soon. The two attempts to return eye sight had so far failed but Healer Argon said a new potion was almost ready for testing.

A Healer assistant was cleaning her bed and Hermione was permitted to sit by an open window. A rush of on coming air and Hermione instinctively held out her arm. An owl dropped the letter in her lap and then plopped heavily on her wrist. The assistant ooh-ed and awe-ed and the pretty bird before scooping up the letter and reading it out loud.

_Hermione,_

_If you can please send a reply. The letter is spelled to copy out your spoken words for a return message. I inquire to your health and any other concerns. Potter is not forth coming with information._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco_

The assistant giggled absently before returning to the other side of the room and Hermione picked up the letter holding it to her lips. She spoke softly and when she was finished, held the parchment up for the owl to take. The door propped open again and the leap out of the window now seemed very comforting.

Hermione calmed her thoughts and sent out feelers—three Healers and someone she suspected that could restrain her just by himself. Hermione's arms and legs were forced back into the restraints and the thick potion was dipped into her mouth and down her throat. As a stringing pain began in her head Hermione's only comfort was that they didn't know about the letter.

Hermione's heart beat slowly returned to normal and she tried to wipe the sweat that drip from her nose to her upper lip. The Healers mumbled about their results and she cursed. The time was a blur now –a mix of tests, questions, brief meetings with her friends, poor food, and even poorer sleep. She faintly knew she sent for Malfoy but she thought her imagination could also be working over time.

Dinner was thin soup with soft bread that was spoon fed to her. Shower time was a light sponge bath. A decent grooming of her hair was a brief brushing and a low pony tail. Suitable bed sheets were hard to find and the lack of a thick comforter left her shivering at night—another symptom of a disease they could cure the Healers said.

After every attempt to return her eyesight, the night mare of Voldemort increased her distress. Hermione felt the harsh grasp of his damp skin, the slithering of his voice, and the pain of his works. Whatever peace she had in her routine was distorted.

Hermione forced herself to pay attention when she faintly heard the whisper of "Mr. Draco!" and her old rival's voice inquiring the number for Hermione Granger's room.

Draco's gruff voice shouted until she heard her door open all the way and shut behind her new visitor. He ripped the blankets off her bed and forced slippers onto her bare feet. "Why did you wait so long to Owl me?" His wand made the restraints disappear leaving red marks behind as the only proof of their existence.

Hermione gasped as her aching muscles were forced to move from their cramped positions, "I didn't know if you would come."

Hermione couldn't exactly hear what Draco said but plainly answered she didn't know where her necklace was when he asked. A crack later and Draco had a house elf looking for her things while Draco bundled her up in his arms. The shout of Healers broke through the door as they disappeared to Malfoy Manor. From Malfoy Maner they waited for the house elf to return with Hermione's possessions (most importantly the necklace) before leaving again for Hermione's flat.

Being carried was a bit distorting at first and at the end she was pleased when Draco finally tucked her into her own bed and Rufus's ministrations. Draco busied himself in her kitchen conjuring up tea while the elf helped her change her clothes.

"Hermione?"

She rested against the pillows and gladly accepted the cup of tea. "Thank you Draco."

"You mind telling me what the hell is going on?"

Hermione scowled, "The Healers are mad because I refused their little experiments, but when I was admitted after the fundraiser they wouldn't let me leave and told Harry that it was for my health." At Draco's disbelieving snort, she took another gulp of the hot brewed tea, "When Ginny said that she believed the Healers I wanted to just wait but after the last try …the Healers…"

The explosive shout in the living room earned a growl and a running jumping attack from Rufus. Harry's voice shouted a freezing spell before Draco leaped to Rufus's defense. A few seconds later though Draco had his wand extended out before him.

"Why the hell would you kidnap Hermione Malfoy?"

"Why the fuck would you abandon her?"

"Look at her! She is in no condition to be released!"

"She's fine Potter. If you talked with her about it and not some busy-bodied fool you would know that too."

Hermione shivered at the steel coldness of the room. She felt confused and of course couldn't quite understand what exactly was happening. She knew that Draco was the one who released her from the Healers grasp and that Harry would always be her friend. "Release Rufus Harry before I try to aim my wand without eyesight, and Draco put down your wand before the Ministry comes barging in." Hermione took a better grasp of her wand as the house elf popped back in and whimpered at the sight he came upon. Moments later, Rufus's growl and protective stance in front of Hermione gave her incentive. She was tired of being helpless and ignored, "Now tell me what the hell is going on".


	5. The Convergence of the Twain

Notes: Like the HP series, I have no claim to the plot which was created by Erica. From Darkness begins after the final war in a time of rebuilding and regret. Hermione, blind and lost, struggles to find her place while many seem already secure in the new world. A story of hopelessness and hope, depression and happiness, solitude and companionship…DHr. For Erica, in hopes that this lives up to what you imagined.

Special Thanks to Nicoli—Your Email was greatly appreciated.

Warning: This chapter is a little more explicit.

From Darkness

By Rei (Of Reminiscence)

Previously in From Darkness Chapter Four: Changes and Manipulations

Hermione could feel the shift of the air. Before and beside objects the air bent as if to accommodate the furnishings and if something raced toward her then she felt a slight inclination to the air towards her.

"The Minister just received bad news from the looks of it." Draco cursed and pushed Hermione underneath the table just as unbelievable coldness penetrated through her clothes and skin. "Get down!"

Healer Argon shuffled his papers, "Not according to this. According to our by laws any person wounded by dark magic may not be in their capabilities and so they must accept any care their standing doctor suggests."

Hermione took a better grasp of her wand as the house elf popped back in and whimpered at the sight he came upon. Moments later, Rufus's growl and protective stance in front of Hermione gave her incentive. She was tired of being helpless and ignored, "Now tell me what the hell is going on".

Chapter Five: The Convergence of the Twain

After the confusion between the Ministry, St. Mungo, and what really happened calmed down, Harry sat across from Draco but beside Ron and Ginny ready to start the long task of explanations. With his back hunched over so his forearms rested on his knees, Harry took his time in starting. Draco's uneasy shift spurred his voice to cautiously test his confidence.

"Voldemort's spell over you took me by surprise. At the start, his power and attention weren't diverted between us until he and I engaged the duel. We dueled and for how long I can't remember. At the end, he gave one last effort before… Well, that once last effort would have killed both of us if it hadn't been deflected and I think it was the last spell you did. A crack in your side of the spell gave you all the backlash—years of hate, greed, betrayed, lies… His bitter anger at the end feed his curse resulting most of the wounds that you had and ruining your eye sight. I don't suppose you know that Snape helped me carry you?"

At Hermione's slight shake he moved on, "Well he did and when the Healers started to help fix your body we didn't think it would take too long before things were finally normal. The twisted mind of the Death Eaters warped the minds of their prey but Voldemort's wasn't twisted, just full of nightmares and prejudices… Days went by and nothing, then weeks… We waited but then we…I couldn't wait anymore. The world is moving so fast Hermione you couldn't believe it. Some urged us to wait or move forward cautiously but we jumped in head first. Most adult Death Eaters are dead now but some remain at large while the 'minor' Death Eaters received probation and fines. I couldn't stand waiting for everyone to allow Ginny and I to marry so we did the best as we could. We exchanged vows in front of two witnesses and decided to save the ceremony after you woke up. Selfish? Yes, but I wanted something to myself and the Healers started their hints…

Time moved on and it seemed like you would never wake up. Then one day we were called into St. Mungo—your condition was stable but in need of therapy. Snape owled us weeks later saying he did as much as he could with a small note of a forwarding address. Dumbledore knew and instead of listening to his advice we thought we would wait until your eyesight cleared before telling you everything. We thought it would too hard on you. But, you didn't get better and the situation got worse."

Harry smiled ruefully and leaned against the back of the chair, "You were different for before, at least to us. We didn't know how to handle the situation and your fight with the Healers weren't helping. The Ministry gave me enough money to partially pay for your flat and we moved into it. Ginny and Arthur got special permission to tell your neighbor about Wizarding Society, and we held back the worse things from you. Two weeks before the ceremony…"

Ron threw up his hands in frustration, "No Harry if she…"

"Hermione finds out everything tonight." Draco's words, low and carefully chosen, resonated between the group. "You have no right to hold anything back from her."

Ron's face grew purple with unexpressed rage but Harry nodded his head. "Two weeks before the ceremony we came into work at the Ministry to find the Order busy at work. Voldemort's dismembered remains had been kept as proof but someone broke through those defenses and stole his remains. We know it was a Death Eater, but which one we don't know. Days later Mrs. C reported some strange man at your door while you were out. Again, we don't know who what was, but we suspect it was the same man who stole the remains. By this time…well you remember our visits and the ceremony…"

Harry cleared his throat and looked expectantly at his hands as if they could have made the difference. "I thought… I didn't…" Harry growled in frustration, "I still don't know how to act around you! None of us do really… Things are bad Hermione. The public doesn't know but we've still have reports of Death Eater activity and one member from the Order of the Phoenix is on your tail at all times. Seventeen officials have died since the war and there's was some indication before that there going to be retaliation. The attack during the fundraiser only confirmed our fears and stirred up questions in the populace. The Dark Wizards are still here and refuse to enter the new age quietly."

Draco snorted.

Hermione played with the rim of the cup, "Ron?"

"It hurts seeing you like this Hermione. I thought if anyone would make it out okay it would be you. I miss the old Hermione and I can't stand you needing help all the time… The Healers could really help you…"

Hermione scowled, "They can't help me Ron and your foolishness is causing you to hang on to that single thought. The Healers, while magical," Hermione bitterly smiled, "aren't perfect. I see him in my dreams. Nightmares are always present and I cannot get out of the Darkness. In my coma Voldemort still lived and the ignorance you've trapped me in… I don't even know what happened at the fundraiser! I woke up unable to leave the one place I hate the most right now!"

"Scars."

Ron and Draco flicked their attention from Hermione's righteous fury to Harry's low whisper. Ron, long acquainted with the warning a certain lightning bolt scar gave off shuddered.

"Its like my scar Hermione. Like when I knew Voldemort was up to something, you will know if Dark Magic is at work—I think the intensity of it knocked you unconscious." Harry moved his bangs away and absently rubbed the old scar. "When the field meds couldn't wake you they _we_ had no choice but to send you to St. Mungo. The administration refused to let you leave because they said a cure was imminent and since I am not a blood related family member had no authority."

Hermione eyelids unconsciously blinked and finally her attention rested on Draco. "So what do I do now? I don't even understand everything…"

"You will Hermione.'' Harry squeezed her hand as he got up to leave, "We don't know everything ourselves right now, but we'll try harder." With a pause he bent down and pressed a small kiss to her forehead, "Take care I'll stop by later to see how your doing."

Draco was the last to leave, "I'm leaving the elf here to help you out for the next couple days. Get better soon—the fight isn't over yet."

* * *

The next week that she spent in bed was often in the company of Ginny, Molly, or Harry. Harry's version of trying harder was daily updates during those long morning hours. Several lawyers stopped by since Hermione's maltreatment by the Healers had spread through the links in the Ministry. The hospital, Ginny was proud to say Monday morning, had been shut down and was currently under investigation. Hermione didn't feel at all sad about any Healer might have lost their job permanently.

As time went by she grew back into her old schedule until she back in training with Draco full time. The offensive training was a lot harder than she originally thought and came dangerously close a few times to needing someone better than Draco to heal wounds.

"Concentrate! Sense the air pressure around you! NO—don't madly swing the staff about…"

Hermione cursed as she foolishly miscalculated, thrust the butt end of the staff too high, and left her side wide open. A smart rap on her ribs from Draco's staff and they broke off the would be battle.

"Whats wrong? You might have at least evaded the blow to your ribs by dropping forward."

"…I can't…"

Draco chuckled, "Your thinking about seeing the conventional way again. Remember your not seeing the objects but feeling and hearing the difference in air pressure. Lets try again but remember stop trying to see with your eyes."

After 20 minutes and a particularly ugly cut on her thigh from twisting in the wrong angle and then landing on her own broken staff Draco called a halt. He clapped her shoulder but a distinctly feminine voice caused him to flinch.

Their voices flowed through the foreign language but Draco's last pleading of "alright!" was answered with a swish of robes and departing footstep. To answer Hermione's inquisitive tilt of her head he chuckled, "My mother—sometimes she insists on speaking Italian."

"Italian?" Hermione hurried a few steps to catch up as Draco moved toward the receiving room, "You speak Italian?"

"My mother went to finishing school in Italy and taught me the language during my studies."

"You really did have some of the best education money can buy…"

Draco only stood in the doorway of the room, "Money can only buy so much. My mother has asked for you to dine with us tomorrow, don't worry about clothes one of the elves will pick something up for you."

Hermione smirked, "At least I can eat soup now without missing my mouth…" A small chuckle from Draco made her smile widen. A sobering thought wiped the smile away and Hermione paused in reaching for the necklace, "Why all of this Draco? Harry and Ron don't even…"

"—Your not a charity case, and don't think that way. I've some work to do so I'll see you tomorrow."

Hermione nodded and left holding the necklace tightly. Her arrival back home was met with Rufus's gleeful barks. After an enthusiastic greeting, she immediately went to the refrigerator and took out a large container of vegetable beef stew. Heating two bowls of the thick chunky soup took several minutes a piece and Hermione poured some dry food into the first heated bowl for Rufus before setting it on the floor. A thin layer of butter on bread topped with a thick slice of cheddar cheese then covered by another slice of bread made a sandwich and with hardly a second thought Hermione found a tray in the second to right cabinet, a large spoon in the first drawer, and all before the microwave chimed its timer. Carefully setting the hot bowl on the tray she made her way to the small round table.

Of course the salt and pepper were on the table but Hermione reached over them to the CD player. The soup, compliments of Mrs. C, warmed her from the inside out and after finishing most of the bowl's contents Hermione moved to the soft couch still listening to the reader's voice. She thought about the Death Eater who had stolen Voldemort's remains and shook her head. They had destroyed each item that had held a piece of his soul—if would be impossible to bring him back using blood magic and the remains were already partially decomposed not to mentioned dismembered.

Hermione blinked her sightless eyes and sat up. The air felt different—had she fallen asleep? She had only sat down for a moment before she took a shower. Her grime-filled clothes stuck to her skin and slowly Hermione realized that the clothes were the least of her problems. The CD, which she continually had on repeat, wasn't playing. "Hello? Harry is that you?"

Hermione spun around feeling a suction of air coming from the chair in the corner. "Please leave before I call the authorities."

A slithering voice slid over her freezing her body, and a freakish feminine laughter danced around it. "My dear mudblood, you haven't even the ability to call who you really need for help."

Hermione's body stiffened as waves of pain streamed from her eyes in never ending tides. "I…You can't be…You died!" Hermione blankly felt herself falling to the floor on her eyes and screaming when the woman grabbed and clenched her shoulders making holes in Hermione's skin from her finger nails.

"Dead? Not really my dear. Like when the fool Dumbledore died the people lived on in his names and works—the faithful followers of the true lord will continue my name and works." The black robed man carefully balanced the wand between two fingers as he stunned the girl with a sharp burn mark into her side. "I couldn't believe that it was you who helped Harry at the end. Of course you have always been there haven't you? Your books, scrolls, potions, and your know-it-all attitude…"

Hermione clenched her teeth and threw her head back, "You are dead and I have no need to fear a corpse."

The sticking rotting breath of the man who single-handedly destroyed countless lives was suddenly much closer, "Oh no?" The damp scaly hand roughly caressed her jawbone, "I know you dreamt about me. Was it as wonderful from your perspective as it was mine?" The hand gripped her mouth and aggressively pulled her up from her knees. "The dreams were my gift to you and I do hoped you loved them."

Hermione grabbed at the hand choking her trying to desperately squirm away. The dark magic that flooded her body when she accidentally touched the wand almost sent her over the edge.

"Naughty girl Miss Granger this wand could kill you although I had hoped your depression would…" The voice chuckled and the hand withdrew with another single caress to her blind eyes. "Who's helping you m'dear? Our spies were certain months ago that there was no way for you to return to your former glory."

"Better to bask in the glory of the cripple and the sick than to give into a warped creature once called Tom Riddle."

The silence was deafening, and Hermione realized she might have gone too far. She had hoped…

The pain tore through her and a sharp sting across her face knocked her to the ground. Rufus was barking in the background and Draco was shouting orders above her. A familiar scent was holding her tightly "Harry?"

The pale hero moved his attention from the shouting orders and held her steady, "Hold on Hermione your safe now."

"No…I'm n…"

Harry held her tightly, "Of course you are. You just have to live with us for now."

"No Harry" Hermione sobbed gripping the front of Harry's robes, "None of us are safe. Voldemort—he's returned."

Harry held her to him, "No Hermione we found the bastard's remains less than an hour ago. Dumbledore confirmed it—some of Voldemort's remains weren't there but it is him."

"Potter."

Hermione felt Harry shift to reach a hand toward Draco. A crackle of paper and Hermione smelled crisp parchment in Harry's hand.

"They sent a dream wraith and it's center is on this paper. Obviously its not his style."

What? Hermione pushed herself away and up so that she stood on her own two feet. Her balance swayed for a moment but then held steady. "What does is say Harry?" She felt Harry's hesitation and grabbed the shoulder of his cloak thinking of pounding it out of him if he didn't answer. "Harry!" She faintly recognized her own voice being a bit hysterical.

"It says 'Welcome to your new world Hermione'".

Next Time on From Darkness Chapter Six:

"Well if it isn't Voldemort and all the DE's are still locked up then who sent the bloody letter?"

Hermione felt Molly's soft warm hand give her over to another hand which, though it was a lot thinner, was just was warm. She sighed and stepped over the threshold into her new home.

Harry smiled before pulling her into a deep and strong hug like the ones she got from him in long ago Hogwarts. "You'll always be the original member of the Golden Trio Hermione and don't you dare forget that. After all, I owe most of good grades to you." He laughed at Hermione's shocked face, "Fine okay—I owe all my good grades to you."


	6. The Interlude between Conflicts

Notes: Like the HP series, I have no claim to the plot which was created by Erica. From Darkness begins after the final war in a time of rebuilding and regret. Hermione, blind and lost, struggles to find her place while many seem already secure in the new world. A story of hopelessness and hope, depression and happiness, solitude and companionship…DHr. For Erica, in hopes that this lives up to what you imagined.

Special Thanks to Nicoli—Your Email was greatly appreciated.

From Darkness

By Rei (Of Reminiscence)

Previously in From Darkness Chapter Five: The Convergence of the Twain

"Hermione finds out everything tonight." Draco's words, low and carefully chosen, resonated between the group. "You have no right to hold anything back from her."

"Its like my scar Hermione. Like when I knew Voldemort was up to something, you will know if Dark Magic is at work—I think the intensity of it knocked you unconscious." Harry moved his bangs away and absently rubbed the old scar.

The black robed man carefully balanced the wand between two fingers as he stunned the girl with a sharp burn mark into her side. "I couldn't believe that it was you who helped Harry at the end. Of course you have always been there haven't you? Your books, scrolls, potions, and your know-it-all attitude…"

"Better to bask in the glory of the cripple and the sick than to give into a warped creature once called Tom Riddle."

"They sent a dream wraith and it's center is on this paper. Obviously it's not his style."

What? Hermione pushed herself away and up so that she stood on her own two feet. Her balance swayed for a moment but then held steady. "What does is say Harry?" She felt Harry's hesitation and grabbed the shoulder of his cloak thinking of pounding it out of him if he didn't answer. "Harry!" She faintly recognized her own voice being a bit hysterical.

"It says 'Welcome to your new world Hermione'".

Chapter Six: The Interlude between Conflicts

They crowded around the kitchen table at the Weasley house hammering out restructuring plans for Hermione and the The Order of the Phoenix. Hermione's flat, while everything had been properly moved out and moved into storage, stayed in her name with a proper look over every couple of days from Mrs. C.

The dinner was just about finished by now yet Hermione still accepted a last buttered roll from Ron. A member of the old order dropped off his report as he changed shifts and Mr. Weasley frowned over its contents. Hermione some how knew or felt what the letter said.

"They know I'm here." She tore the roll in half and paused before biting into the faintly warm bread. It had been almost three weeks since she had moved in and although she missed her privacy, she hated the thought of leaving so soon. A return to the solitude often dealt with involved strangers seemed more depressing.

Harry leaned back idly playing with his fork—something Hermione realized Draco wouldn't have done. She inwardly scowled at that idea and concentrated on the second half of her roll.

"It couldn't have been entirely unexpected—they know we're a family." Harry tossed the fork back onto the table and suddenly leaned forward making the chair creak uncomfortably in Hermione's ears. "We need to find a place they won't look for you, but first thing is that we need to do is make a list."

"Are we gonna check it twice?" Fred and George grinned until they saw Molly's annoyed face but retained that twinkle in their eye when they saw the tinniest smile from Hermione.

"Voldemort."

"No Ron…" Harry shook his head. "Voldemort didn't send dream wraiths or letters. When he wanted something done or someone hurt he didn't play with them."

"Well if it isn't Voldemort and all the Death Eaters are still locked up then who sent the bloody letter?"

"We don't know if all of Voldemort's supporters were caught Ron." Hermione paused shocked about how close she came to sounded like her old self. Harry and Ginny chuckled while Ron's face looked like he was sulking. "Only Voldemort knew every supporter by name and face."

Arthur nodded, "Right Hermione but if they know you're here then we need to find someone with a name and power to help out."

"Dumbledore could help if he was well."

"He's helping out but Hermione couldn't stay with him—it makes the target seem better than ever."

Molly hurriedly picked up the dinner plates and sent them to the sink for washing. Her nervousness caught on until Arthur laid his hand down on her shoulder. "Who are you thinking of?"

Her voice was a harsh whisper, "Snape."

Harry, and Ron shook their heads at the same time. Harry's voice, while clear, was very strong, "No it's partially his fault why Sirius isn't here and I don't trust him."

Hermione ate the last bit of her roll before taking a gulp of her tea. "Not that I'm complaining, but he is worth more than the Healers."

"Draco Malfoy" Ginny squirmed under Harry's gaze. "He's been extremely helpful and any doubt of his loyalty died years ago. Far as I'm concerned the only trouble is his choice in bed partners."

Everyone laughed except Hermione who was left frowning, "Couldn't we just find a place secluded?" Her side ached again from the healing burn, and Hermione gently touched her hand to her rib cage. The wraith had come close, almost too close.

Later on that night Hermione slept in the spare bed on Ron's room. Her hair, only slightly damp from the brief towel dry, laid across the pillow. A soft chime and Hermione knew it was almost ready for dawn. Ron's heavy breathing from the other bed did nothing to lull her to sleep. As her friend called another name Hermione's face heated and hurriedly turned her body to face the wall.

Voldemort's perversion stuck in her mind like nothing else and Ron's call from his sleep was a constant reminder. She appreciated staying with the Weasleys but after tonight, she knew for sure that she was no longer comfortable staying in the same bedroom with Ron—not when he drew such a nostalgic ache in her chest of once was.

A maturity had passed in those long months where Hermione knew or rather felt the end to the constant companionship they had lived with at Hogwarts. Her anger set away and logic brought to the surface, Hermione instinctively knew the physical and human comforts the boys—no men—had taken. Harry was already married and Ron (she curled up as he called out again) would probably be married as well. The close circle of childhood friendship was there, but it felt old—like a band of gold needing a constant expansion to fit.

Her father once asked her if they ever declared 'All for one and One for all' and Hermione knew if they hadn't before they couldn't now—the trio of musketeers, while not abolished, was certainly neglected.

She sighed and threw back the covers unable to sleep. The cane, which carried her wand in the built in compartment, was right beside her bed and Hermione grabbed it, cautiously making her way to the door. The Weasley house was dark and (except for the ticking clock) strangely silent. The end of the cane tapped, tapped, and tapped against the floor until it came to the nothingness and drop of the staircase. She grabbed the railing and counted until she came to the fifth squeaky step where she stepped forward and met the floor. She continued walking to the living room where no popping or intense heat had told her that the fireplace only contained the dying embers. She sat smoothing out her sleeping pants and caught herself before she started wishing for a book. Her CD player was almost out of batteries and she wanted to save what was left.

"Can't sleep?"

Hermione clenched her hand around the cane's handle before recognizing the voice. "Harry, I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't. Ginny woke me up—" Seeing Hermione face he chuckled and strode forward, "No its more like she talks in her sleep and she had a nightmare."

"Oh, Ron too. I guess it runs through the family." Hermione felt him drop back on the couch and turned towards him. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm just thinking you know? Lots of things will change and many already have, but I'm thankful for the things that won't change." Harry moved his hands forward until they gently grasped Hermione's face. She felt him run the pads of his fingers over eye lids and lashes before resting his palm on her shoulders. "I am sorry that you are in such pain."

"I didn't know any of this would happen you know? We're the good guys, and I never wanted to lose you or Ron."

Harry's grip on her shoulders increased, "What are you talking about? We're all here, just like Hogwarts."

"But everyone has moved on. You and Ginny are married and Ron is somewhere else most of the time--what room is there for me now? I know I didn't fight much, but before I could research and create potions."

Harry stared into the blank eyes that stared listlessly over his shoulders and cursed himself. "You mean more to us than books and brews Hermione." Harry smiled before pulling her into a deep and strong hug like the ones she got from him in long ago Hogwarts. "You'll always be the original member of the Golden Trio Hermione and don't you dare forget that. After all, I owe most of good grades to you." He laughed at Hermione's shocked face, "Fine okay—I owe all my good grades to you."

Harry held her a moment longer before brushing back her hair, "Now tell me, would you be against hiding at Malfoy Manor?"

Hermione drew away and sat back against the couch, "Draco has been very kind." The half past mark chimed and Hermione blinked toward the creaking stairs and Molly's path to the kitchen. Hermione nodded when Molly asked about tea and rubbed her hands together to dispel the morning's chill. "His mother has also been gracious" Hermione said thinking about that distant dinner invitation.

Harry nodded, "Ginny worked with Draco, you know after the defeat. He's not the person he met in our first year, and if your not completely against it, Dumbledore has seconded Ginny's choice."

Hermione thought fast and grabbed Harry's hand, "You wouldn't leave me there though right? You'd come to visit." Hermione could of the endless corridors and the cold emptiness of Malfoy Manor and shuttered.

"Harry, could you come here a moment?"

Harry chuckled at Molly's call, "Its likely she wants to know if Ron ate the pumpkin pie. Wait here a moment, and don't be silly—you'd kill Malfoy if we left him with you for too long."

Hermione smiled as Harry moved towards the kitchen but was unable to dispel the coldness she felt. Her hand clutched the cane as she stood up intent on warming herself closer to the fire. Instead, the coldness spread until Hermione was sure she was hearing things. A hum increased from the barest whisper until it roared in her ears. Hermione dropped the cane in an effort to shield herself away from the sound but it seemed useless.

"Hermione!"

Harry's voice was just barely over the roar before it tremendous noise halted into deafening silence. Hermione turned around and for a brief moment thought that she saw Harry face before a brilliant light burned her eyes. Hermione shook her head—no she knew she saw Harry because he had aged since she saw him last. For that brief instant…hope flared up in Hermione's chest and then crashed feeling a shard of glass cut into her cheek.

"What's happening?"

Hermione came to the conclusion that she had been unconsciousness for a few minutes. The sound of curses and the damaged they caused surrounded them.

"They've breached the first defensives. Molly, take Hermione to Dumbledore and asked for more reinforcements."

Hermione came to her senses and reached out to Harry's voice, "No Harry—let me stay, they're here for me."

Molly grabbed Hermione's arm and shoved the cane between them, "That's the silliest thing I've heard. Hush dear we'll be there in a moment."

Hermione hated the twist her insides felt as they apparated into Dumbledore's study. Furious whispers erupted and moments later they departed. Hermione thought she might have been alone in the room, but Dumbledore's coughing spell proved otherwise. She managed to sit upright, bit couldn't hold back the dizziness she felt.

"You'll be alright in a few moments Miss Granger—You're just feeling the after effects of the guardian spells." Dumbledore knelt before her and pressed a warm cup into her hand, "Luckily for you we were having hot chocolate. Not to worry, McGonagall has sent for more help, I have sent for more hot chocolate, and Molly went to see Narcissa Malfoy. Everything will be just fine."

Everything hadn't been fine. A member of the Order had died saving Arthur and many more were wounded. Harry chuckled when he saw Hermione's worried face and greeted her with a hug, Ron had to stay at the Healers for observation. They spent another few hours together until Hermione departed with Molly into the carriage bound for her new home. Several Aurors accompanied them, but none would pass the gates.

Hermione took Molly's hand and allowed the older woman to lead up to the step to the manor. Hermione had of course been to Draco's home before but she had never actually entered through the front door.

"I want you to stay to all the main areas of the Manor Hermione. Narcissa has been generous but her husband did die for his crimes… Its not that I want you to be looking behind your back, I just don't want you looking for trouble." Molly knocked sharply at the door and asked from Mrs. Malfoy when someone (Hermione assumed a house elf) opened the door. "We'll send letter and visit as much as possible but we have to keep your presence here away from prying eyes."

They heard the approach of heels and Molly greeted Narcissa with eloquence that must be taught to all 'pureblood' families. "May I present Hermione Granger, and express my deepest gratitude…"

Hermione curtsied and felt Molly's soft warm hand give her over to another hand which, though it was a lot thinner, was just was warm. She sighed and stepped over the threshold into her new home.

"We'll send you a letter in a few days dear."

The door closed and Narcissa gently tugged her away from the door, "Draco, take her upstairs to her room."

Draco planted Hermione's meager possessions (mailed earlier by owl) on the bed and described to her the contents of the room. He called a House Elf (Meeky) and instructed her to take Hermione's measurements.

At feeling the elf's trembling fingers Hermione drew back, "Thank you but no Draco, I have my own clothes."

Draco stood forward and gripped Hermione's arms, "We have more money than we have use for Hermione, at least allow us to spend it on something worth while. You're here so we can take care of you."

Hermione forcefully pulled herself away, "I don't need charity."

"What do you need?"

Next time on From Darkness Chapter Seven:

"Hermione…Hermione…" The ghoul's mouth fell open and the remains of the Dark Lord spilled forth.

Hermione felt the wraith crawl up the length of her body and shuttered. "You're not real. Draco told me you're not real—go away…"

Draco took her hand and laid it upon his defined cheekbones, "Don't pretend."

Hermione eyes blinked once and twice and yet the image still remained. The image of Draco, his hair long, eyes searching, struck her. "Draco?" The image vanished and the pain returned,

"Lestranges? I thought they were all killed…"

The girl giggled and Draco eyed her in horror, "Ring around the rosies, pocket full of posies, ashes, ashes, we all fall down!"

Author's Note: Sorry for the shortness and delay, but I hope to get the next chapter up soon!


	7. Moments of Clarity

Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay—my classes are taking up so much time this semester! I have to thank everyone for all of their wonderful reviews, comments, and points to improve my writing. I hope you all like this chapter which starts some weeks after chapter 6.

From Darkness

By Rei (Of Reminiscence)

Previously on From Darkness Chapter 6: The Interlude Between Conflicts

"It couldn't have been entirely unexpected—they know we're a family." Harry tossed the fork back onto the table and suddenly leaned forward making the chair creak uncomfortably in Hermione's ears. "We need to find a place they won't look for you, but first thing is that we need to do is make a list."

"Are we gonna check it twice?" Fred and George grinned until they saw Molly's annoyed face but retained that twinkle in their eye when they saw the tinniest smile from Hermione.

Later on that night Hermione slept in the spare bed on Ron's room. Her hair, only slightly damp from the brief towel dry, laid across the pillow. A soft chime and Hermione knew it was almost ready for dawn. Ron's heavy breathing from the other bed did nothing to lull her to sleep. As her friend called another name Hermione's face heated and hurriedly turned her body to face the wall.

Harry's voice was just barely over the roar before it tremendous noise halted into deafening silence. Hermione turned around and for a brief moment thought that she saw Harry face before a brilliant light burned her eyes. Hermione shook her head—no she knew she saw Harry because he had aged since she saw him last. For that brief instant…hope flared up in Hermione's chest and then crashed feeling a shard of glass cut into her cheek.

"What's happening?"

Hermione came to the conclusion that she had been unconsciousness for a few minutes. The sound of curses and the damaged they caused surrounded them.

The door closed and Narcissa gently tugged her away from the door, "Draco, take her upstairs to her room.

* * *

Chapter 7: Moments of Clarity

(Four Weeks after the events in Chapter 6)

Albus Dumbledore carefully examined the distressed face of Hermioone   
Granger, the student who in all of his years at Hogwarts who had held the  
most promise. Although the threat of Voldemort and Harry's safety was  
always on his mind, he had worked hard to find her the best of jobs or  
opportunities to further her education. The massive file which held her  
once promising future sat tucked away collecting dust—none of those  
opportunities were available to a blind even if she had helped saved the  
world beside the glorious hero Harry Potter. She was an icon of strength  
and intelligence. She was not someone who could wave a wand or look you in  
the eye.

His normal habit of asking guests to sample muggle candy was answered with a  
small smile and open palm. Hermione Granger was always a polite and  
charming young girl. Around the Jolly Rancher, Dumbledore cleared his   
throat "I think I understand my dear and if you really don;t wan to return  
to Malfoy Manor than we'll work out something." Dumbledore smiled at  
Hermione's heart felt sigh of relief, "But I really think that I should also  
give Mr. Malfoy an explanation when I send him a letter. He deserves that  
much my dear."

"I guess I just prefer to live alone. My stay was comfortable, but I really  
just don't belong there."

"If you don't mind me asking, why not?"

Hermione squirmed in her seat before forcing herself into a calm stillness.  
"Paintings sir." She bowed her head so that tendrils of brown hair covered  
her face.

Dumbledore winced knowing something of Malfoy Manor. "Yes?" With his wand  
he motioned an overstuffed sofa chair closer to the one Hermione was sitting  
on. Gently the older wizard laid his hand on her wrist. "Go on."

Hermione took a breath and paused thoughtfully. "They don't around Draco or  
Mrs. Malfoy, but if they aren't there... I can't live being called a whore   
and a mudblood in my own room. The paintings are always there and they..."  
Hermione stopped, he lower lip trembling, "I just can't."

Dumbledore nodded and very sincerely held a handkerchief to her face and  
instructed her to blow her nose. "I see what you mean my dear, but yet I  
know your friends and parents would feel better if you stayed at the Manor.  
No?" Dumbledore took a quill and began writing a note to Malfoy Manor.  
"I'll see what I can do for you my dear, and for tonight I think you'll do  
better if you stay here. There is a guest room upstairs, first door on the   
right if you think you could manage."

Hermione nodded and with a somberness gathered her cane and left the room.  
The carpet muffled her footsteps and the soft tap of her cane, and yet   
Dumbledore waited until he could hear the soft click of a door closing  
upstairs. "She's upstairs now...you can come out."

Draco sagged into the chair Hermione had just vacated and scowled at the  
disapproving face of Harry Potter. "I swear I didn't know, she's never said  
a work of it to me."

* * *

If it hadn't been for her striving need to preserve any sense of maturity,  
Hermione would have giggled. After her long night of rested sleep, Hermione  
gradually woke up to the smell of scrambled eggs, bacon, hashbrowns, toast,  
and hot tea. Hermione managed to eat most of the feast before a house elf   
appeared and pushed her towards a waiting bath. Then, to Hermione's  
horror, the elf took up a sponge and began to dutifully scrub her back.

Dumbledore's home did not have the space that permeated Malfoy Manor, but it  
had all of its comforts and more. The elves were quite, obedient, but did  
not shake and quiver like many house elves did. The house even felt like   
summer holiday at the Weasleys, but it was spacious enough not to feel  
crowded. The bath, long and luxurious, ended with long, full trousers, and a tunic after a thorough towel dry. Of course it took Hermione quite some time afterwards to brush out her hair, but once it was tangle free, Hermione braided her hair until it stretched down her back.

"Hermione?"

Hermione stood up and walked with her hands stretched out until she reached the door. "Yes sir?"

"Come down will you?"

Hermione could tell by distance in his voice that he was just at the foot of the stairs. Choosing to leave her cane behind for the short distance, she exited her room and began tentatively walking down the stairs, "Is there something you need sir?"

Dumbledore took Hermione's hand once she reached the bottom and tucked it into the crook of his arm. "Actually my girl, there is something I need. I have an urgent meeting I must attend, but while I'm gone I need some ingredients cut and ground up."

They entered a room and the wards around it made Hermione's skin tingle. "Sir, I don't think…"

"No, my dear, you may not be able to read, but I am sure you're able to think." When Hermione tugged her hand away Dumbledore grabbed her by the shoulders, so that her face and sightless eyes were turned towards him. "I have things that I must to today Hermione Granger and I need your help in order to get those things done. I also have to make arrangements for your next home because although I would be honored to have you as a guest, the target is too great and too visible."

When Hermione nodded her head Dumbledore smiled and touched the side of her face as he had done years ago to Harry when he faced his deepest fears. "Now I will tell you what roots you are cutting, dicing, and grinding down from left to right. If you remember the smells of the roots from your Potions classes I don't think that you'll have a problem."

Again Hermione nodded and paid close attention as Dumbledore described the workspace in front of her. When he was satisfied that Hermione would call Hoppy if she needed something he left and she picked up a small cut. With the first slice and every one afterwards, Hermione was almost sure that she saw a white blur. The scent of Wrenwood, Coldron, and dried organs filled her senses, but as she dutifully ground dried Ginfir into powder she thought back to her time spent at Malfoy Manor.

Her training had enabled Hermione to see her surroundings without sight, and Hermione could effectively defend herself during a fight. However, the tortuous sneering from the portraits never ended. She supposed that Draco had been courteous enough during her stay, but as their last fight proved Hermione wasn't a pureblood nor acted like one.

She winced as she remembered that painful strike against Draco's cheek when he mocked her. Granted, she knew the barbs on his tongue, but somehow she never thought that Draco, after saving her parents, would remark on her 'lesser' parentage. He had made the elves spy on her when he was not around and she blushed remembering his comment on her underwear. She could not see it so how could she see the shabby lace or the faded colors.

Mrs. Malfoy had been helpful when she helped arrange for Hermione to meet her parents at the Manor for dinner, but then politely excused herself right after their arrival. Hermione found out later from the portraits that she hated to see the sight of muggles and mudbloods at the table her husband had previously resided over.

Hoppy came with a light lunch and a washbasin sometime after twelve, but Hermione was only distracted from her work enough to eat half of the food—her concentration focused on the weeks past as her tended to the potion ingredients. The first bowl of Ginfir was grounded down into the finest powder and Hermione moved on to the last ingredient, dragon scales. The liter of dragon scales would take ages to grind down, and so Hermione once again allowed her mind to wonder.

Draco's reaction to her first days in his home was overprotective, and embarrassing. Hermione's dismay came upon that first night when Hermione remembered her mother's lectures on unmarried woman who lived in the houses of men. Of course her mother knew that such things were rather common, but her mother was also of the opinion that only loose, uneducated, and self-destructive women would do such a thing.

Draco was a "nice young man" her mother had said, but that didn't mean her mother liked the fact her was protecting her daughter in his own home. Dumbledore was a professor and guardian for her. Harry and Ron were her best friends. Draco was her age, and antagonized her enough to keep her interested. At that point her father had excused himself from the conversation.

They had toured many countries, but they were eager to return to their dentist practice. Running from dark wizards and their associates was not something they had planned. The conversation continued with inquires about her eyesight, but Hermione knew that was the moment it ended. Something had happened during the war and her mother had recognized it before it even happened. Hermione was no longer a little girl who read books larger than her head. Instead, Hermione was a woman who found herself strangely detached from the things and people she had once held so dear to her life.

The dragon scales, Hermione realized, needed more pressure in order to become a powder before night fall, and she leaned forward applying more of her weight.

The clothes that arrived over lunch six days ago were the ones that represented who she was now. She no longer wore the Griffindor crest of Hogwarts, or even something from her muggle life. Her clothes bore no markers of a pureblood or even half-blood heritage except for maybe the quality of the cloth and tailor. If it hadn't been for her war-hero status or her friendship with Harry Potter, she would be invincible in the wizarding world.

The dragon scales were coming along nicely, but Hermione was careful not to grind them too fine. She imagined the bowl of scales before her and the soft metallic gleem of the draconic skin. The crackle of the scales within the mortar, from the pestle's pressure revealed that she was close finishing grinding the ingredient.

"Hermione?"

Dumbledore's voice called from the hallway and Hermione dusted her hands off before joining him. "I'm almost done…" She shrieked as a massive created propped two wet paws on her chest. "Rufus?"

"I had stopped at the Weasleys and I thought you could use his insight. An animal as faithful as this one should not be left behind. Hoppy left to get your cloak, but when she returns we'll be leaving."

Hermione hugged Rufus uncaring that his damp fur would leave a wet dog smell on her clothes. "Will Rufus be allowed to come?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled although Hermione could see it, "I expect Harry wouldn't begrudge you one pet."

Hermione pulled on her robe "We're going to Harry's house?"

"No, my dear, things are too serious for that. We're going to 12 Grimmauld Place."

The cheer that had been absent from Sirius Black's home now permeated the atmosphere. The scolding portraits had long been removed, the drab curtains been replaced, and the air was now revitalized. Fred and George were among the first to hug her in the torrent of friends, but Rufus stood quietly throughout the excitement. At one moment, Hermione knew Draco stood in front of her, but the pit between them evaporated when George carried her to the seat beside his mother.

"She'll be too busy with you to notice us, you know."

Hermione laughed and obligingly lowered her voice into a whisper, "If you think that'll work you're completely mad. Molly knows both of you are always up to something."

Dinner was served then and they laughed at the stories they shared, rejoicing in the time and fellowship they could spend with each other. Neville only split his goblet once and Ron only made two attempts at a speech. The twins successfully demonstrated their first trick of the evening but it was because Molly didn't have the heart to forbid them from one joke—she remembered when they had been too sorrowful to even smile.

She knew Draco stared at her all evening because he was the only one who said nothing. With a small shutter she remembered when he had asked her what she wanted. That one moment was only the first of unexpected moments that seemed to follow her around Malfoy Manor. Dinner continued until they moved with cups and saucers to the living room with Dobby cheerfully calling out that dessert would be served shortly. Hermione groaned at his proclamation, but smiled as Minerva walked with her.

"Headmaster."

"Ah yes. Severus I'm glad you could join us, here please sit down."

Hermione leaned over, "Professor…" Minerva's tut made her flush, "Minerva, where is everyone seating?"

Minerva's thoughtful silence evaluated the room. "We're sitting on a settee with Remus Lupin beside me. On your other side a few feet away, unfortunately mind you, is Fred and George Weasley. On the far side of them against the wall is Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginerva, and Lavendar. Mister Draco is sitting near them but he's closer to Albus who is directly across from us. Severus is sitting down at the small table with Alastor Moody…"

Hermione nodded, and althouth she sensed that other Order members were near by she quieted as Dumbledore began to speak.

"Friends, we have all come here because of events that we are all aware of. Voldemort's remains were stolen but we found them some weeks ago. There are whispers of a menace that caused this thievery, but our information is limited to those rumors. There have been harassments on several individuals including our own Hermione, and although I do not believe that this threat is one on a scale with Voldemort or his rise to power, I do believe that it is not dissimilar."

Dumbledore eyes flickered to the scowling face of Ron Weasley. "It seems like you have a question."

Ron did not gulp like he might have during his tutelage at Hogwarts, "When will this fight be over? We've spent years, decades, lifetimes even fighting the darkness and it seems that after we just start rebuilding someone else comes along to crush what we have."

Dumbledore's voice lifted in just a way that Hermione could hear the smile in his voice. "Excellent question. Do you see this?"

Ron shifted against the wall, "It's a candle".

"And if I light the candle?"

"The wick burns adding light to the room."

The smell of a burning candle filled the air as did the confusion from many of the room's occupants. "What else happens other than light, and the burning of the wick when I light the candle?"

Ron's lips thinned and creased as if he was figuring out his Potions homework. "The wax melts."

Dumbledore waited for another answer and was almost surprised when Draco leaned back and rested his head on his palm. The young man, who had a Death Eater father, who worked around the Dark Arts for most of his life understood first. "Shadows" Draco's voice was calm, although it held a moment of trepidation.

"Yes, five points to Slytherin." Lupin smiled and Severus rolled his eyes. "Well if we were still in Hogwarts it would be five points." Dumbledore turned back to Ron and motioned to the darkness created by the candle. "We cannot light a candle without creating shadows. 'Only in silence, the word, only in dark the light, only in dying life…'" Dumbledore paused, lost in thought, before clearing his voice. "Without the Dark there cannot be Light, and so the conflict will never completely end. When one part of the spectrum gains too much there is unbalance, and forces are created to restore that balance."

"So there will always be dark wizards?"

"Yes."

Silence permeated the room and Dumbledore sat down. "That may not have been the answer you were looking for, but there will always be those who are tempted by darker things and false promises. For the situation at hand I've asked Severus to bring a list of wizards and witches who are suspected of dark wizardry or those who might have escaped when Voldemort fell."

Hermione sat still and listened to Severus recite the numerous names. "Lestranges? I thought they were all killed…"

Severus paused, "We found out later that the bodies we had assumed to be theirs were actually the bodies of muggles charmed to share the same appearances."

Snape took a breath to continue reading the list but stopped, "Sir, maybe this is pointless, everyone here is familiar with death eaters and their suspected associates. Perhaps it would be better if you tell us what else we're here for."

Dumbledore smiled and adjusted his glasses on his nose, "Miss Granger needs a new home, the Grangers need a new identity, and we need to examine and execute a plan of action for the next coming weeks."

Lupin hesitated before leaning forward, "If we are going to discuss the Grangers then why aren't they here?"

Hermione bit her lip, "Where are my parents?"

Draco sat back up, "They're with my mother in Italy. My mother has a few acquaintances in America and she is looking into setting them up an office some where in New England—Maine I think she said."

"Oh."

There was silence for a moment before Fred and George solemnly stood up. "In the line of duty we have no choice but to honorably offer our flat to Hermione and her grand defender Rufus."

Minerva's mouth dropped, "absolutely not! Who knows what she could fall into without the ability to see what horrible, disgusting, and unfortunate concoctions you devils have devised."

Fred smiled and George swooped down to kneel at Hermione's feet, "Oblige us dear Hermione. Allow us to house your incredibly massive brain and temper."

She laughed and drew her hand away from George's grasp, "It's not that I would…"

"Head master, all things set aside, I think that it would be better for Miss Granger to come with me." Snape pulled at his robe's cuffs, "I think that my current residence is the one least commonly known out of all those present."

The room exploded into a commotion of rapidly talking voices, and frustrated friends, but Dumbledore solemnly held up his hand signaling silence. "Agreed Severus, if that is alright with you Miss Granger?"

Hermione nodded, and did her best to ignore Fred's comment of "Poor girl she'll be waiting for that death any minute now." She smiled when Minerva squeezed her shoulder and whispered that the dreaded professor wasn't that bad.

Harry brushed his thick black hair away from his face and waved his wand. After a murmured word an imaged appeared of an older building long neglected. "Ron and I traced the evidence of dark magic to here." The image flickered and then zoomed onto the front of the house. "The house originally belonged to a Roger Hauvermale, but the Hauvermale bloodline never showed any inkling towards magical predispositions. The trail ended here with this paper which said "Draught of Morte" but no previous…Snape?"

Severus Snape gritted his teeth in anger, "Damn fools…" He looked up and saw his former pupils and order members staring at him. "I know that Voldemort ordered this potion to be created but I didn't know that some fool had done so. The person who drinks this potion loses parts of themselves in order to absorb the power of ingredients incorporated into the potion. If someone added phoenix tears they would find themselves able to heal themselves."

Harry banished the image, "Then why is it the draught of death?"

"Inevitably the potion tears the internal organs of the user apart, and once it enters the body the effects cannot be reversed. The body cannot house powers it was not created for."

Ginny's voice only held the smallest tremor. "Then why would someone harass Hermione, or any of us, if they could drink this potion and get revenge on Harry without us knowing what they were planning."

"If the dark wizards weren't infallible and could comprehend their actions then Harry wouldn't have won."

* * *

Draco knew he was sleep. In fact, Draco knew that he was sleeping at the 12 Grimmauld Place. Hermione's room was three doors down from his on the right. However, Draco could not force himself to wake up.

Then Draco turned and noticed the old school yard behind him. The playground seemed to have survived a war and the trees were barren of leaves or fruit. He approached the rusted swings, his bare feet softly slapping against the pavement. "Hello?"

A high pitched childish laughter greeted his call and Draco ran towards it. "Is someone there?"

The laughter squealed louder again, but this time it caused goose bumps to raise on his skin. Behind the once blue slide, a girl stood, her once lace dress splattered red with something Draco believed wasn't paint or ketchup.

"Are you okay?" The girl giggled and Draco eyed her in horror, "Ring around the rosies, pocket full of posies, ashes, ashes, we all fall down!" Her mouth dropped open and her head fell to the side.

Gasping, Draco jerked himself awake, threw off the bed covers, and slammed his bedroom door open.

Hermione woke feeling a damp breath running across her legs. She sighed and faintly heard her name. "Yes?" She frowned when no answer came and sat up against the pillows. The breath thickened and wet droplets fell onto her ankles. Then somehow Hermione realized that whatever she heard or felt was not human. She felt the wraith climb up the length of her body and shuttered when it pressed cold hands to her mouth. Unable to scream, Hermione stated thrashing her arms.

"Hermione…Hermione…" The ghoul's mouth fell open and the remains of the Dark  
Lord spilled forth. The thick liquid covered her chest and then Hermione did her best to reason. "You're not real…"

The creature squealed when a cascade of light thundered into the room. Light? Hermione blinked her eyes.

Draco's face came into view. Carefully he took her hand and laid it upon his defined cheekbones. "Hermione are you okay?"

She could hear doors slamming open and feet pounding down the hallway. Hermione eyes blinked once and twice and yet Draco's face still remained. The  
image of Draco, his hair long, eyes searching, struck her. "Draco?" The  
image vanished and the horrible feeling of the creature's bile made her choke. The repulsion she felt though was offset by that one blissful moment of joy. "I saw you…just for a moment but I saw you."

Snape peeled off his own robe that also had been soiled by a creature. "Whoever is doing this isn't stable Dumbledore. They're enraged, and seek satisfaction. Head quarters isn't safe, and I need to move Miss Granger now."

Dumbledore lighted the lamps and with a wave bottled the bile, leaving Hermione and Snape free of the residue. "The creature is a follower so whoever it is does not know where we are." Dumbledore picked up several long curly hairs and frowned, "Its how it can find Miss Granger so easily… Whoever did this was able to get pieces of Hermione's hair."

At Rufus's howl several order members left the room and cried out that someone was in the house. She ignored the words and instead rubbed her eyes, "I saw you…"


	8. Glimpses and Calculations

Notes: Like the HP series, I have no claim to the plot which was created by Erica. From Darkness begins after the final war in a time of rebuilding and regret. Hermione, blind and lost, struggles to find her place while many seem already secure in the new world. A story of hopelessness and hope, depression and happiness, solitude and companionship…DHr.

For Erica, in hopes that this lives up to what you imagined. And For Samuel, in love and gratitude

Special Thanks To: Nicoli Bellamont—For pestering me until I got back on

From Darkness

By Rei (Of Reminiscence)

This is the rough draft of chapter Eight…I had wanted to upload it before the new book came out so please bare with the typos and errors…sorry for the long wait too! I've had such a horrible writer's block—

Chapter Eight: Glimpses and Calculations

Hermione sat at a small table in Snape's workroom grounding the roots down into a soft but damp powder. Her old professor had instructed that he needed a half pound of the root and Hermione was desperate to be needed. Life, considering everything that had happened so far, was at a standstill even though new information was popping up everyday. With three weeks of living at Snape's home behind her, Hermione was gathering her resources and pulling herself to something that resembled her old self.

Her wand now stayed in it's sheath under her robes on her left arm, and the cane rarely left her room. Rufus stayed obediently at her feet and would bark if Hermione was about to crash into something—which wasn't often. With the roots done Hermione stood up and walked towards another part of the room and tapped a book with her wand. If Hermione couldn't read that was fine—she would have the book read to her.

The book recited for hours and it was harder than Hermione thought it would be. She couldn't write her notes down or follow along with her eyes, but Hermione managed. So far, none of the books even mentioned any possibility of dark magic connected to healing properties but she had only gone through 3 books so far and there were endless possibilities. The chapter ended and Hermione tapped the book again before it would start the next chapter. She waited in the living room and wasn't surprised a few moments later when suddenly Snape appeared.

"Roots done?"

Hermione nodded and then frowned, "Who else is here?"

Draco chuckled, "Just me. Something came up so Ron's night was switched."

Hermione's lips twitched but she was amused at the fact that 'the boys' often took turns visiting her here at Snape's house. Snape refused more than one visitor at a time and would even use a repelling charm. On Harry's days to come and visit, the potions master would shut himself away in the workroom, and on the days that Ron would visit, Snape would often put a charm on his ears that blocked out Ron's voice. Malfoy was the only one who was treated to Snape's attention and even presence during dinner time.

The familiarity was back and even though there were some moments when Hermione felt left out, those moments were becoming few and far between. Slowly Hermione was starting to feel like her old self and Snape's critical analysis of her and her work greatly contributed to her reformation.

"Alright, well I can tell that there is a lot for you two to talk about. Rufus needs a walk, so I'll see you before dinner."

Draco watched Hermione walking Rufus from the living room window and leaned against the wall. Severus twitched an eyebrow and Draco grinned before sitting down and obligingly took the tea cup filled with Earl Grey. "She's doing a lot better, more like her old self."

"This should have been done in the beginning. I understand that she is muggle born, but muggle solutions do not work in the wizarding world. Once she was properly trained, the dog has its uses, but before hand its an easy route to becoming dependent."

"I see you've allowed the mutt to stay in your home."

"The mutt isn't completely worthless now that she knows to rely on herself first." Snape nodded to the house elf as he placed a tray of finger foods in front of them and added more tea to his cup. "She could have a job after all of this. Despite her loss, she remains to be a more than adequate worker."

Draco snorted, "Adequate. I never thought that adequate would be a word to describe Hermione Granger."

Snape toasted Draco with a salute of his tea cup, "Too true." Snape took a decisive sip of the tea before resting the cup and saucer on the stand beside him. "Now what do you know about Hermione's plans for her eyes?"

"I don't follow"

Snape sighed and pinched the edge of his nose. "As a precautionary measure the elves watch Hermione just to make sure nothing terribly wrong happens to her. This morning they reported that she was attempting a curse last night."

Draco laughed, "I'm sure…Right after she transfigures fire whiskey from air." The laugh hung heavily in the air. "You couldn't be serious."

"I've never been more serious Draco. You remember that she claimed to have seen your face after the last incident?" Snape nodded at Draco's surprised face. "The girl doesn't think I know she plays those blasted books of hers or that I can hear her voice in the workroom and during those time she tries to find a healing property in the dark arts." Snape gazed at the long jagged scar, the end just peeking out of the edge of his robe. "When I asked her this morning how she was feeling she asked if I had any pepper-up potion."

Snape's eyes flitted to the girl outside before leaning forward in his seat, uncharacteristically melodramatic. "She's no longer the whimpering lost little girl who tip-toed across my threshold—she's angry and she wants something done to fix this whole mess."

"Hermione goes by the books—she lives by them."

Snape leaned back in his chair and "Do you honestly believe that?"

Draco opened his mouth to affirm his statement only to find that he could not. In his first and only year at Hogwarts Hermione Granger had consistently broken curfew, browsed the forbidden section in Hogwarts library, and aided Harry Potter in his rambunctious irresponsible actions in the Chamber of Secrets. Yes, Hermione might die of starvation if she was denied access to books, quill, and parchment, but she was well known to take risks. With one last gulp of Earl Grey tea, Draco sat his cup and saucer on the tea caddy as he attempted to ignore Snape's growing smirk. "And so what are you saying?"

"She wants answers Draco so I hope during dinner you might be able to produce some before the lioness unleashes her fury."

Draco chuckled, "So I've heard." Draco picked up one of the cucumber sandwiches and ate the sample glancing furtively out the window for the object of their confessions. "What was she like after first year and the start of the war?"

Snape frowned and eyed the young man before him. "As you know blood rivalries soon develop after children begin to realize the differences between themselves and others. As toddlers and younglings, children look at the internal qualities while skipping over traits of pureblood ancestry. Knowledge about the self and others increase though as soon those children, now young adults, can only see the differences between them as in distinctive mops of red hair in comparison to your own or even the shape of the nose. During second year and those afterward, Miss Granger encountered the opinions of other and receive a week's worth of detention for hexing a fellow student when he called her 'mudblood'. She has always been at the top of her class and Dumbledore always had great plans for her—even looked into job opportunities for the girl that might not have been available to her otherwise. She's a Gryffindor, though has more enough wit for a Ravenclaw. She's always tried her best and risked her life plenty of times. Did you see the girl after the end?"

Draco shook his head, "No. I was still connected to my father and my name alone was a ticket to a life-long term in an 8 x 8 cell."

"The girl took hexes meant for Potter even before they reached the Dark Lord. Right before The Last Battle, a spy hidden within Dumbledore's ranks made a strike against Potter only to be thwarted by the Headmaster. Moody neatly disposed of the fiend, but the damage was done and Dumbledore had no choice but to stay back within the ranks. Harry was deadly serious that Hermione should not fight in the vanguard, but with the loss of Dumbledore beside Harry, there was little choice—the battle was an imminent disaster if they had continued fighting without Hermione.

"Nott was the first senior death eater to intercept Potter shortly after a small force of the Aurors broke past Voldemort's defenses and into the labyrinth. The battle resembled one between two rabid dogs until finally Hermione drove between Harry and a particularly nasty hex. Surprised, Nott let his guard down and Harry knocked him unconscious. If you watch Hermione she can no longer stand to be in small spaces or in other places where she feels like she's being choked to death.

"By then all Aurors or Order members had further expanded their search in the Labyrinth. Your father intercepted Harry from behind, but Hermione pushed him out of the way and took the hit. The cut just barely went through Hermione's defenses and thinly sliced her between her breasts from below her collarbone to just barely above her navel. Your father and Harry fought hard, but in the end Lucius, who was partially crippled by Voldemort's earlier punishments, was too slow, and was soon bound and gagged. I stayed there then waiting for the next Auror team two find him and place him in holding while guarding their backs.

"I didn't see Potter, Miss Granger, or Voldemort during the final battle, but you of course know that the …pleasure of cursing Hermione distracted the Dark Lord enough that Potter was able to destroy him. Hermione has risked her life over and over again without much fear of the consequences. It is my belief that when the situation is resolved Hermione will find anything that we do as inadequate. Hermione is more likely to use outside practice and law to pursue her sense of justice for an emotional response. No," Snape chuckled, "Hermione won't engage in vengeance and revenge like foolhardy Potter—for her its justice and punishment for wrong deeds. Her hexing the boy for calling her mudblood was the closest she got to revenge, even then I would call it protecting herself."

Draco nodded and watched through the window as Hermione slowly started walking back towards the house. "Sometime I wonder how things would be different if I had stayed in Hogwarts." Draco shook his head as if clearing the tendrils of a reverie from his mind. "Anyway, I brought with me some new information. There was a leak in the hospital ward…two disoriented healers stumbled into the Ministry claiming charges of abduction…Aurors headed by Potter and Weasley only managed to capture one of the healer-imposters."

"How could they have taken Polyjuice every hour without detection?"

"They used a revised potion." Draco removed a small folder from his robe pocket and tapped it twice with his wand. "We found these papers in the flats belonging to the Healers. The original writer's handwriting is obviously different from the imposters so once we find the…"

Snape turned each page over and examined it carefully. "You said you found these in the flats?" At Draco's nod Snape stood and motioned Draco to follow him. "Hermione is waiting in the dining room and there we'll find more answers."

"Sir?"

Snape's eyes flitted to Draco more a moment, yes, it would have been interesting if the boy's father had allowed him to stay at Hogwarts. "Patience. We'll have our answers shortly." Snape nodded to the House Elf that had faithfully served the House of Snape since before his birth and sat at the head of the table with Draco as his godson sitting at his right hand directly across from Hermione who was currently sitting at his left. The meal started when the elf finally filled Hermione's goblet, but the food was hardly touched. "Miss Granger did you ever experiment with potions or create your own?"

Hermione's face darkened and she practically threw her eating utensils down on her plate making the manner-drilled pureblood wizards wince. "And what permission did you have to go through my things?"

"Miss Granger, the Aurors have spent days in your flat, but that is beside the fact…"

Hermione's linen napkin joined the fork and knife on the plate, staining it to the house elf's distress. "Do not treat me as a child Severus."

Draco's eyes widened as he watched the scene before him. "Hermione, please, we found some more information."

The room was silent for a moment until the tension dropped several degrees without warning. Sightless eyes sought ones that were constantly guarded. Whatever she saw seemed to pacify her as she murmured her apologies and sipped from her goblet.

"This morning two healers came to the ministry and told that had just escaped from their captors. One of two imposters were apprehended at St. Mungos. When Aurors searched the flats of the two Healers they found pages of writing including one they assumed is the modified Polyjuice Potion. I believe that the writing on these pages is yours…"

Hermione nodded.

"Then they were in your flat before or during the reconstruction."

"No."

"They had to have these papers while you were sick."

Hermione gulped the pumpkin juice and shook her head. "No they were at my parents."

"Impossible. Your parents were under surveillance, we would have known of any suspicious activity."

"I worked on the notebook containing that potion during the summer before my sixth year. I never moved those from my parent's house because I knew Harry would realize what they were. I haven't even thought of my notebooks since. The notebooks were in my room. My room at my parent's. Someone was in my father's house."

Dinner grew cold as finally a realization came upon them. The attacks were personal before the night of the inferius attack and they had always been so. Hermione's hands reached out and gently took the rumpled parchment. "I had wanted to do so many things after Hogwarts…did you know that Draco?"

Draco shook his head and looked for Severus, but his god father had already moved toward the fireplace with Floo powder in hand. "No…I didn't."

"A Healer….A Potions Mistress….Spell Research…." Hermione felt the script of the words before she tossed the page to the table. "But first there was the War and of course no one wants to hire a blind girl….I suppose I could sell my potion adaptations but what good would that do? No one wants an invalid especially a mud blood."

"The headmaster has asked Minerva to go to your father's house Hermione."

"That's fine." Hermione stood up and left the room leaving Rufus, Draco, and Snape in her wake.

Although Hermione surmised that this wasn't the brightest plan in the history of wizardry, Hermione knew that this was the only solution readily available. Taking a deep breath she stood in front of her bedroom door and began the intricate spellwork. Of course it would be completely impossible to completely spell the door in Snape's house, anything she could do would slow them down. Hermione tapped a parchment and steeled herself for the letter she was now reciting. It was completely melodramatic but Hermione promised herself that it was for the 'just in case' part of her plan. Heavy foot steps on the stairs and Hermione took a breathe not bothering to answer Draco's query. An elf popped into the room but with a wave of her wand it dissappered in a fright. Now Hermione could hear a crash from one of the down stairsrooms and an urgent running up the stairs. Hermione grimly smiled as their first attempt to open her door failed and held the wand to her temple…the modified Conjunctivitis Curse would do quite nicely…

At the sharp sound of Hermione's wail Severus simply undid the wards on the walls and forcefully punctured a hole that lead to Hermione's room. When Severus stood still at the sight before him, Draco rushed in and pulled Hermione up from her crouched position. Severus gathered himself together and tentatively stepped in, gingerly plucked the wand from the floor, and crouched down beside his former students. "What in god's name…"

"Before…" Draco steadied his voice and moved away the hair from Hermione's face, "Before this she called herself an invalid and a mudblood."

Snape summoned basins of water and washrags before asking the elves to summon Dumbledore, Harry Potter, and Pomfrey. "She's as reckless as her insufferable friends."

Severus jerked the sleeves of his robes up past his elbows and dip the cloths into the cool water, ignored the two pops of apparation. With long deft fingers he grabbed the girls chin and wiped the thin streams of blood of her face. Hermione's body twitched and Draco held her down to the floor as Pomfrey took a vial from her bag.

"Mind you don't let her arms fling about or we'll have broken limbs to attend to…" Pomfrey kneeled down using Severus's shoulder for support. Another pop from apparation and Draco had just heard Harry's voice before Pomfrey poured out the vial on Hermione's eyes and with a scream Hermione woke from unconsciousness.

"Get off!" Hermione screamed through her attempts to throw Draco's weight off of her. Her nails clawed at his arms until Harry stepped forward to lend some help. Panic starting to fade away she concentrated on the soothing sounds of her friends as lights were faded and Pomfrey pulled apart her eyelids.

The Healer flushed out the young girl's girl, but watched as the thick membrane over the eyes start to thin and lighten. "I don't believe it…" The pupils and iris of the eyes still maintained a slight milky membrane but gradually the eyes likened to recognition.

"Professors…" Hermione murmured after they help her stand and she frowned slightly as she tried to focus for a sharper image… Her words turned incoherent as she slumped to one side drifting asleep and Draco caught her easily.

They spoke in hurried whispered as Draco tucked the brightest witch of the age into bed and only Harry's thoughtful eyes followed the movements.

"…Alecto Carrow?"

"You can't be serious Albus…"

"A distant relation…."

Draco stared down at the bushy hair, swollen eyes, flushed skin, and frowning lips "Stupid, brave, insufferable Gryffindor."


End file.
